Dans le flou du Tenjiku
by Seveya
Summary: 500 ans avant le pèlerinage vers l'ouest : Le Tenjiku, terre des yokais par excellence. Venez découvrir son histoire et celles de ses habitants. Entre guerres, sorcellerie, génocides, pouvoir yokai, divinités, démons et lien du sang...
1. Chapitre premier : Rasetsunyo

**Fanfikeuse :** Sévéya**  
Titre :** Dans le flou du Tenjiku**  
Disclaimer :** Non, non, du tout… Malgré mon adoration pour les personnages de Saiyuki (avec une nette préférence pour les bishonen aux cheveux rouges !) ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je garde bon espoir de les posséder un jour. °lorgne lourdement sur Kogaiji°**  
Résumé :** Il manque pas mal de détails sur le Tenjiku alors j'en ai profité. Ici on aura enfin des éléments (inventés) sur l'histoire du royaume de l'ouest et surtout sur le passé de son magnifique prince : Kogaiji !**  
Genres :** Général, une goutte de romance et un peu de drama par-ci par-là.**  
Rating :** Allez, entre T et M pour l'ensemble de la fic (utilisation du pifomètre !)**  
Couple :** Aucun pour l'instant.**  
Note de la fanfikeuse :** Je vais essayer de faire un truc crédible mais par manque de références je vais peut-être faire des erreurs ou croire que j'invente quelque chose alors que c'est un fait avéré. Si vous voyez des trucs dans le genre dites-le moi s'il vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre premier : Rasetsunyo

_**Près de cinq cent ans avant un certain pèlerinage vers l'ouest, au pays du soleil couchant…**_

Une chambre claire.

Trop même…

Des murs blancs, aseptisés, sans âme… Une pièce semble-t-il quelconque… Oui, sûrement pour la laisser ainsi sans décoration.

Cependant, une lumière douce et chatoyante entre par une fenêtre ornée de lourds rideaux et donne par la même occasion du cachet à la chambre dénudée. Cette ouverture laisse aussi entrevoir un immense désert baigné par la clarté du couchant, c'est un paysage saisissant, d'une intense beauté. Une terre nue et écorchée mais d'une très belle teinte : subtil mélange de vermillon et d'ocres rouges.

La chambre, quant à elle, n'est pas très remplie non plus… elle est peu meublée : seul un immense lit à baldaquins, richement décoré et doté de luxueuses étoffes occupe cet espace lacunaire. Une chambre particulière alors…

Oui, ça se confirme.

Une faible plainte, un petit cri et des murmures sortent des jolies tentures qui coupe le lit du reste du monde. Et un mouvement enfin : une jeune fille tout de blanc vêtue, légèrement tâchée de sang et avec un sourire aux lèvres entrouvre les draperies pour sortir en courant.

À ce moment-là un autre son couvre tous les précédents : fini les plaintes d'un volume minime, les chuchotements, les cris presque inaudibles ainsi que les pleurs pratiquement imperceptibles. En fait ils doivent être bien plus forts que cela mais ils semblent provenir d'un autre monde… Un monde de vie sûrement parce qu'au sein de ce meuble magnifique, fait de bois rares et de pierres précieuses c'est la vie qui règne en maîtresse absolue et avec comme première consultante, la joie.

Et ce son qui fait oublier tous les autres continue de retentir dans cette salle quasiment vide. Des voix en sont à l'origine. Elles parlent, elles chantent, elles rient même !

Deux mots répétés inlassablement sur des tons envoûtants, entraînants on pourrait même dire "dansants".

« Un fils ! »

« Un fils ! »

« Un fils !! »

De jeunes femmes aux voix légères et fraîches à souhait pouffent et se répondent par des éclats de voix. Elles lancent de nombreuses et joyeuses félicitations et se réjouissent autour de la jeune maman. Pourtant, elles ne font nullement preuve de familiarité.

Des servantes au chevet de leur maîtresse probablement.

S'élève alors une voix suave et profonde, de celles qui imposent le respect sans toutefois provoquer la crainte. Elle ne peut indisposer quiconque non plus.

Elle a un ton différent des autres, ces dernières s'extasiaient sans discontinuer, répétant encore et encore, radotant presque et s'exclamaient sans cesse sur la beauté du nouveau-né. Les « Ce qu'il est beau ! » succédaient aux « Quel petit prince magnifique ! » qui s'intercalaient eux-mêmes à d'autres phrases du même acabit telles que « Sublime bébé, il sera véritablement superbe ce garçon ! » ou « Il est adorable cet exceptionnel angelot ! »

Et cette voix nouvellement arrivée fait taire instantanément toutes les autres. Non, pas le moindre semblant d'ordre pour parvenir à ce résultat. À son entente on se tait, tout simplement.

« "Sublime" ? Ou bien encore "superbe" ? Et même "exceptionnel" ? Oui. C'est mon fils. »

Pas de suffisance ni de fierté exacerbée et encore moins de vanité dans ces quelques mots. Juste une fatigue certaine à laquelle se mêlent des notes de gaieté. Compréhensible, car ils proviennent d'une femme qui vient de mettre au monde un enfant.

Mais…

Mais une lassitude aux allures de mélancolie et une fatalité digne des plus grandes tragédies sont ici les compagnes de cette fatigue imprégnée d'allégresse et de soulagement. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel dans le cadre de ce genre d'évènements...

Et la voix poursuit.

« Des cheveux rouge sang comme sa mère : il souffrira abondamment. Je lui donnerai donc un nom commençant par "Ko", son ayant la double signification "d'enfant" et de "défunt". »

Des frissons secouent les jeunes demoiselles présentes. Elles écoutent toutes et sont particulièrement attentives. Et la femme parle encore. S'adresse-t-elle à son auditoire où à elle-même ? Impossible de le savoir…

« Cette marque unique sur une seule joue : il sera la cible du malheur mais moins que moi qui la possède sur chacun de mes profils. Après "Ko", "Gai" car il possède le sens de "blessure". »

Les juvéniles domestiques ne peuvent même plus bouger. Elles sont là et attendent simplement que le cauchemar apporté par cette voix pourtant si claire et posée disparaisse afin qu'elles puissent récupérer l'usage de leur corps.

Et la jeune mère continue.

« Des yeux violets, d'une nuance crépusculaire : il aura en lui une part de la sombre violence sanguinaire et noire de son père mais tempérée par la douceur des yeux bleus et aimants de sa mère. Oui, "Gai" est vraiment approprié : il connote la mauvaise influence ainsi que les dommages. »

Et sans rien laisser voir de ses sentiments la jeune femme prononce ces ultimes paroles sibyllines. (1)

« Une peau mate, cuivrée et chaude : il est destiné à gouverner ces terres auxquelles il ressemble tant. Et pour parachever son nom "Ji" : le sceau impérial. » (2)

Le silence perdure après ces prédictions. Prédictions et non pas simples divagations ou mots sans poids : la jeune mère est connue pour ses dons de voyance. D'ailleurs c'est cela qui l'a amenée à devenir l'épouse officielle du roi du Tenjiku et la mère légitime de son unique successeur.

Rasetsunyo est là, assise majestueusement sur le lit, son fils bien installé entre ses bras doucereux, réconfortants, en un mot : maternels. Son regard calme et doux se pose sur les filles décontenancées et raides, plantées devant elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas… » Les rassure-t-elle. « Mon fils _est _et _sera _fort. De plus, il aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. »

Les yeux des jeunes servantes pétillent de nouveau et leurs joyeux et incessants babillages ainsi que remue-ménage reprennent. Bien entendu le nourrisson est le centre de toutes les attentions, conversations et pensées.

On pourrait croire que toute cette agitation gênerait la reine nouvellement accouchée mais elle semble ne plus entendre ses bavardes suivantes. Elle contemple juste son fils sur le point de succomber à son premier sommeil et se remémore son passé : tout ce qui l'a conduite à être aujourd'hui la mère du prince du royaume de l'ouest, Kogaiji.

_**Quelques années auparavant, sur des terres situées à l'est de la forteresse…**_

Dans une salle entièrement faite de marbre blanc parcouru de veines sanglantes et où l'on a déposé et incrusté de nombreux saphirs, les pas oppressés d'une jeune fille se font entendre.

« Père ! Mère ! Je m'en suis venue quérir vos précieux conseils. »

Cet être est parfaitement assortie à la noble pièce : la peau aussi blanche et lisse que le marbre, des cheveux écarlates, longs et ondulés ressemblant à des rivières de sang et des yeux couleur "ciel de l'est", ce ciel recouvrant ces terres si lointaines d'où proviennent aussi toutes ces pierreries azurées.

« Parle ma chère enfant car je savais que tu viendrais nous trouver en ce jour… »

Il y a au fond de la vaste pièce deux sièges centraux et surélevés aux allures de trônes dans lesquels se tiennent un homme et une femme sans âges. La femme est doté du même physique que la jeune fille : si en accord avec le décor…

« Mère, vous le saviez ? »

C'est une voix juvénile mais pure et claire qui fait tressaillir d'émotion l'air autrefois calme de la salle.

« Oui, ma douce Rasetsunyo, ta mère a accès aux faits de l'avenir. Tout comme toi. »

L'homme qui vient de prononcer ces mots qui tombent comme une condamnation aux yeux de la jeune fille n'a rien de particulier sinon les marques qu'il porte sur ses pommettes. Trois triangles bruns et asymétriques de chaque côté du visage.

« Alors ce n'était pas de simples rêves ou le fruit de mon imagination… »

Les parents semblables à des statues de sages acquiescent simplement. D'un signe de tête pour l'homme et d'un cillement pour la mère.

Et la voix qui portait encore l'espoir de poser quelques questions mais plus celui de pouvoir rire à nouveau se voile d'un sanglot.

Les larmes coulent à flot.

Les perles salines naissent d'yeux bleus étincelants, cheminent sur une peau semblable à de la neige immaculée, poursuivent leur route sur des traces rosées de pareilles formes que celles qui parent le visage du père et elles tombent enfin, sans bruit, sur les dalles qui constellent le sol, formant ici et là de minuscules flaques qui agissent telles des loupes faisant ainsi ressortir les lignes et tracés rougeâtres de la pierre.

Pendant longtemps, seuls les pleurs de la jeune yokai perturbent le lourd silence.

Mais une question résonne dans l'immense vestibule et fait cesser ce déploiement physique de tristesse et de désespoir.

« Qu'as-tu donc vu ma fille ?

- … »

Des yeux maternels, de couleur "mer intense" plongent dans deux lacs scintillants d'humidité et rassérènent leur détentrice.

« Je… je n'ai… Je n'ai pas tout de suite vu… Ce sont tout d'abord les sensations autres que les images qui m'ont assaillie.

- Sache que cela se déroule toujours ainsi : le toucher et l'ouie sont les premiers, viennent ensuite l'odorat et le goût. La vue, elle, parachève le tout.

- J'ai senti une douleur dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Des blessures : fractures et brûlures ; tout cela confondu. Je ne pouvais plus esquisser le moindre mouvement à cause de ces terribles meurtrissures.

- C'est le don de prédiction qui te paralyse, nous sommes vulnérables dans ces moments-là. Prends garde à cela...

- Entendu, mère. Ensuite des cris m'ont sortie de ma torpeur, je décelais en eux une intense souffrance et un manque cruel d'espoir. D'autres hurlements, coléreux voire haineux ceux-ci et accompagnés de tintements d'armes ainsi que du crépitement des flammes me parvinrent. Mère, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce aussi grave que cela en a l'air ?

- Continue, ma tendre Rasetsunyo…

- Soit. Après, une odeur de bois brûlé et de chairs carbonisées se mêlèrent à des saveur amères, acres et salées : les larmes, les cendres et le sang. Chers parents, j'en ai eu la nausées tellement ce goût détestable était prononcé.

- Nos transes sont toujours très réalistes et présentes. Mais maintenant achève ton récit.

- Oui, mère. Pendant tout ce temps je ne voyais rien. En fait ce n'était pas le noir, ni une autre couleur ou un paysage et encore moins un parchemin vierge et blanc attendant d'être marqué par l'encre… Je n'ai juste pas pensé à "voir", telle une aveugle de naissance à qui on demanderait de décrire les formes et les couleurs dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse nous indiquer le paysage de son monde de nuit intérieure… Mais à l'instant où les quatre premiers sens s'estompèrent de mon esprit et de mon corps, un fond noir s'imposa. Et du noir sorti un décor fait de débris tracés de gris et de rouge : un paysage dévasté. C'était notre région, elle était mise à sac, totalement détruite par une guerre, un incendie ou bien peut-être un monstre. Probablement les trois… Presque tous les habitants avaient péri et les rares survivants disparaîtraient rapidement vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient et celui du monde qui les entourait : un univers incompatible avec la vie. »

Le silence est plus que pesant. Et la petite yokai malgré son calme ne peut le supporter…

« Mère, éclairez-moi, je vous en prie !

- Sache que ta mère m'a déjà raconté ce "songe".

- La même vision ?

- Oui, ma belle enfant, en tout point identique. C'est un de mes "rêves" récurrents et donc très certainement prémonitoire.

- Tout ce que nous voyons ne se réalise-t-il pas forcément ?

- Non.

- Alors peut-être que ce cauchemar ne verra jamais le jour. Je suis si soulagée !

- Rasetsunyo…

- Oui, mère ?

- J'ai bien peur que… »

La noble femme s'arrête, hésite et finit par fermer les yeux pour partir à la recherche de mots qui résonneront moins cruellement aux oreilles du symbole de jeunesse, de force mais aussi de fragilité qui s'agite devant elle. Mais la jeune fille, torturée par son ignorance, la presse.

« Que craignez-vous ?

- Ce que veux te dire ta mère c'est que ta vision a de grandes chances de devenir réalité.

- Pourquoi ? »

C'est un filet de voix qui s'échappe de la gorge fortement serrée de l'enfant.

« A l'instar de ta mère tu as eu cette vision, cela ne peut-être une coïncidence…

- De plus ce "songe" est d'une précision et d'une intensité hors norme ce qui augmente la probabilité de sa véracité.

- Oh mon dieu… Comment être sûre de ce que je "sens" alors ? »

La toute jeune yokai cherche désespérément à se raccrocher à l'espoir que ce cauchemar en était bel et bien un, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne sortirait jamais de son esprit pour se matérialiser devant elle…

Et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte, sa mère se fait un devoir de tout lui expliquer. Même si elle sait que cela sera une épreuve pour sa fille bien-aimée. Elle utilise alors un ton n'appelant aucune réplique.

« Nous ne le pouvons pas. Ce sont les faits de l'avenir qui viennent à nous et non le contraire.

- "Nous" ?

- Seulement les êtres tels que ta mère et toi.

- Y'en a-t-il un grand nombre ?

- Non, seuls les yokais possédant un physique particulier sont les réceptacles des évènements à venir.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Les yokais sont, comme tu le sais, les seuls êtres ici-bas à détenir et à pouvoir créer la sorcellerie plus communément appelée magie. Mais seuls quelques élus sont capables de percevoir les avertissements du futur.

- Et cette faculté est liée aux corps des yokais… Est-ce bien cela ?

- N'as-tu pas remarqué la ressemblance frappante qui vous unit ta mère et toi ?

- Mais nous n'avons que la couleur de notre peau, de nos yeux et de nos cheveux en commun. Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Et père, j'ai pris vos cheveux bouclés, votre haute stature et surtout votre marque qui est normalement le signe de reconnaissance des différents clans et donc des pouvoirs des yokais. »

Les traits inexpressifs de l'homme se font plus tirés un bref instant mais il se reprend si vite que sa fille se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé. De toute façon, à ce moment elle n'a d'yeux que pour la matriarche : unique entité à pouvoir la renseigner et pourquoi pas la rassurer.

« C'est tout à fait exact Rasetsunyo, mais notre capacité à lire le futur n'est pas l'apanage d'une lignée. Elle est la réunion de plusieurs facteurs, de plusieurs qualités.

- Lesquels ?

- Une peau immaculée : synonyme de pureté. Elle est gage de la bonne utilisation de ce don inestimable qu'est la prédiction.

- Alors les marques sur nos peaux ne sont pas les seules à nous renseigner sur nos capacités et qualités.

- Tu as compris. Elles sont néanmoins les plus simples à comprendre. Et puis une marque à toujours une signification alors qu'un détail physique peut très bien être totalement anodin.

- Père, qu'implique notre marque à tous les deux ? » Demande la jeune fille espérant qu'en ce jour de révélations ce tabou serait enfin brisé.

Mais aucune réponse ne vient. Seul un malaise paré d'un silence religieux s'installe et c'est la matriarche qui le brise en changeant de sujet. Elle continue son explication mettant ainsi définitivement fin à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Des cheveux d'une coloration pareille au sang sont preuve de notre courage : aptitude qui permet de surmonter les épreuves de la vie. Des yeux bleu clair montrent la limpidité de notre esprit, de notre cœur et de notre âme. C'est donc parce que tu détiens ces trois critères que les visions de l'avenir acceptent de venir à toi.

- Elles ont donc une volonté propre ?

- Oui et non… C'est au paradis céleste que tout se décide, tu sais… »

Le père semble perdre le sang froid et la retenue qui semblaient lui être coutumier. De son poing serré des gouttes écarlates tombent et ajoutent quelques tâches vermeilles au sol blanc et brillant.

« Cependant nous avions espérés que tu verrais plus de choses, de détails si ce fait futur te parvenait un jour. Nous avons tellement peur pour notre peuple… »

La tristesse est présente dans cette voix qui a l'air fatigué, comme celle d'un vieillard lassé de vivre.

« Je suis désolée, père.

- Il ne le faut pas ma fille. »

Le père semble affaibli et respectueuse de cet état de fait la jeune yokai s'efface mais se promet de découvrir ce qui en ce jour ne s'est pas dit.

_« Non, il ne le faut vraiment pas ma fille, cela ne te servira à rien de t'apitoyer sur notre sort : le tiens, le notre à nous, tes parents et celui de notre descendance, celle à qui tu donneras le jour…_ _De toute façon tu comprendras et sauras tout cela un jour et j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible. Mais hélas, même les dieux sont contre nous… _»

Telles sont les uniques pensées des deux sages yokais après avoir demandé à leur fille unique de les laisser.

_**De nouveau dans la pièce qui abrite le plus beau des tableaux…**_

Le petit prince et sa mère sont seuls à présent. L'un dort et l'autre ne peut trouver le sommeil. Les évènements passés ne lui laissent pas le moindre répit. Et quand ceux-ci l'abandonnent enfin les faits du futur prennent le relais.

La reine le sait, tout est lié. Le présent naît du passé et est à l'origine du futur mais le futur se jouera perpétuellement d'elle en lui demandant de changer le cour du temps.

Tout cela la fait souffrir, elle y est habituée mais cette journée est particulière : elle est devenue mère. Étrangement elle n'a jamais eu de vision de ce jour, sûrement parce qu'il est le plus heureux de sa vie…

C'est ainsi que contemplant le repos de son fils, Rasetsunyo trouve enfin la paix dans un sommeil qu'elle espère serein et réparateur.

* * *

À suivre…

(1) Mot ayant le sens de "caché", "camouflé". Il vient des Sibylles, devineresses dans la mythologie grecque ou romaine. Enfin, je crois...

(2) Je n'ai rien inventé pour le nom de Kogaiji. J'ai cherché sur le net le sens des sonorités et pas des kanji car je ne les ai pas trouvés… Donc pardon si je fais erreur, le japonais n'est pas encore une langue que je connaisse bien ou que je maîtrise…

Bon voila, c'était le premier chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais il fallait planter le décor, d'ailleurs il est peut-être trop bien planté ! Il y a trop de descriptions, non ? J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas laissez une review et si ce n'est pas le cas laissez-en une quand même ! J'ai vraiment envie de réussir une bonne fic et pour cela autant me donner des conseils ! Les critiques sont instructives alors ne vous en privez pas !

Sinon, la suite arrivera un jour (pas avant fin septembre en tout cas parce que j'ai du boulot), j'ai le plan en intégralité mais je n'ai rien écrit. J'espère ne pas être trop longue à vous fournir la suite.


	2. Chapitre deuxième : Oite

**Fanfikeuse :** Sévéya**  
Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété de Kazuya Minekura-sama. Seuls deux personnages m'appartiennent : Oite Satsubatsu (prénom composé du kanji "_oite_" : "vent arrière" et nom ayant les sens de : cruel, sanglant, triste et désert) et Mufuu Satsubatsu (prénom signifiant : calme/sans vent).**  
Rating :** K**  
Genres :** Général et drama.**  
Notes de Sévéya :** Pardon pour le retard, j'ai plein d'excuses mais ça va vous ennuyez plus qu'autre chose si je les dis maintenant ! J'préfère vous laissez lire tout de suite. Et puis je suis désolée, on s'éloigne encore un peu plus de Saiyuki, toujours pas de Ko ni d'autres persos "connus" dans ce chapitre… Rassurez-vous je vais bien finir par revenir à eux !**  
**

**Réponses aux reviews "anonymes" :** Merci Goupixa pour ta review ! "Prenant" et "saisissant" ? C'était le but mais je suis ravie que mes efforts aient porté leurs fruits ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi agréable à lire !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre deuxième : Oite

**_Le jour de la naissance du prince du royaume de l'ouest, au château d'Hoto…_**

Un bruit de course résonne dans les couloirs étroits. Une respiration saccadée fait écho ou s'intercale aux martèlements rapides des sabots de bois. De courts voiles blancs bien que légèrement maculés d'une substance écarlate filent à travers les longs corridors.

Oite court à prendre haleine. Et bien qu'elle soit une yokai du désert, la fatigue la gagne peu à peu. De plus son sourire s'est envolé… il n'a plus sa place sur son visage. Normal, son dernier véritable moment de repos date de plus de deux jours, avant que sa maîtresse, la reine, soit sujette aux douleurs de l'enfantement.

Non, de bien plus longtemps en fait…

Elle soupire et secoue la tête. « L'heure et le lieu ne sont pas propices à de telles songeries… » Se dit-elle.

Le château d'Hoto est un véritable labyrinthe et elle doit se rendre dans l'aile opposée à celle où elle se trouve actuellement.

Rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui l'attend sa course se fait plus lente et son souffle se raréfie. Toutefois ce n'est pas le long chemin à travers le dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de pièces en tout genre qui la gène mais bien la destination de son périple : les appartements privés du roi Gyumao !

Elle en tremble d'avance.

Mais avec courage elle entreprend de poursuivre son chemin.

Et sa course folle repart de plus belle. Ses jambes transpercent l'air chaud et sec, ses cheveux virevoltent sur ses épaules maintenant dénudées, son habit de domestique ayant légèrement glissé sur sa peau brune. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme inquiétant, mais elle continue à cavaler à bâtons rompus.

Elle se dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle en finisse le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne veut plus jamais avoir à faire avec le seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

Non, jamais !

Des flashs lui apparaissent : du sang et du sable. Énormément de sable, poisseux et rouge sombre...

Ces souvenirs sont les séquelles de ses "rencontres" avec son roi, l'immensément célèbre, le puissant et plus terrible encore démon taureau.

**_Un peu moins de deux ans auparavant…_**

Dans une vaste salle sombre et austère, un yokai aux allures de géant est confortablement installé sur un trône démesuré. De nombreux gardes puissamment armés parsèment le lieu et alourdissent encore l'ensemble.

Quelques marches en contrebas du titanesque siège, deux yokais aux peaux brunes sont agenouillés, la face tournée vers le sol.

Soudain la plus haute des deux silhouettes se redresse, faisant se mouvoir élégamment sa longue et épaisse chevelure cendrée.

« Seigneur. Moi, Mufuu, chef des Satsubatsu, je suis venu vous demander votre protection… Les humains ne nous laissent plus de quoi vivre, ils avancent encore et toujours sur le désert pour leurs cultures. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les affronter et les négociations ne mènent à rien. Pour la survie de mon clan je m'en remets à vous, seigneur Gyumao. »

« _Ainsi les terribles et belliqueux "yokais du désert" seraient menacés… Intéressant… _» Telles sont les pensées du roi.

« Les Satsubatsu ? En danger face à de simples humains ?

- Mes plus braves guerriers et plus puissants combattants sont sous vos ordres, il ne reste pratiquement plus que les femmes et les enfants dans notre cité de sable…

- Serais-tu en train de te plaindre, vieil homme ? Remettrais-tu en cause les agissements de ton roi ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Ce n'était pas mon intention, Majesté… »

«_ Que j'aime à voir ces êtres de rang inférieur implorer mon pardon ! Que seraient donc les forts sans faibles à dominer et asservir ? Les fiers Satsubatsu ont besoin d'aide, autant en tirer avantage… _» Pense le suzerain.

« De quel droit me demandes-tu secours ? Vous n'avez pas été des modèles d'obéissance, ces derniers temps… J'ai du recourir à la force pour obtenir des Satsubatsu leur tribut… »

L'homme aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi clairs que sa peau est sombre n'a même pas le temps de penser à sa réponse qu'une voix juvénile s'élève à ses côtés :

« Nous ne voulions pas mourir et c'est toujours le cas à présent ! Nous avons besoin de nos combattants pour préserver la vie des nôtres ! »

Gyumao, interloqué mais sans le laisser deviner, observe la frêle yokai qui vient de prendre la parole. Il la fixe intensément, son regard va se ficher au fond de ses yeux brillants comme du métal en fusion, coule sur sa peau bronzée ainsi que frémissante et dérive le long de ses cheveux volumineux qui semblent tressaillir au moindre de ses mouvements.

Son acuité hors norme permet au démon d'entendre le rythme cardiaque effréné de chacun de ses invités. Rythme causé par un effarement et une appréhension proche de la panique pour l'homme mais la jeune fille semble au contraire remplie de confiance et de fureur. De plus, son aura parle pour elle : violence, instabilité, rancune aussi mais surtout une formidable puissance.

Les gardes, eux aussi, ont du le percevoir car leurs armes pointent toutes la yokai. Se sentant en danger, elle augmente encore son aura, appelant ainsi ses pouvoirs.

« Mon nom est Oite et je suis… »

Elle est interrompue par la main autoritaire qui a volé devant son visage ainsi que par le regard étonnement tranchant du vieux yokai.

Elle obéit, pour l'instant, à l'injonction muette mais ne se calme pas pour autant. De toute façon comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle abhorre l'immonde être qui lui fait face, celui qui pour sa haine gaspille les vies de ses frères, ce yokai qui aime la cruauté et la barbarie gratuites !

Ses yeux brûlants de colère rivalisent sans peine avec les yeux semblables à deux charbons ardents du démon taureau.

« Voudrais-tu attenter à la vie de ton seigneur et maître, _fillette _? Débarrasser ces terres que tu aimes tant d'un être tel que moi ? Mais que comptes-tu donc faire sans sable ? Hors du désert vous êtres aussi vulnérables que des nouveaux-nés, vous, les Satsubatsu ! »

La faible silhouette pousse un grondement de mauvaise augure, les murs s'effritent et répondent à l'impérieux appel de la jeune fille.

« _Je ne te permets pas de discourir ainsi sur mon peuple, de répandre tel un venin tes calomnies ! Je suis_ une Satsubatsu, je brise les esprits, broie les corps et prends les vies par le sable !! » Crie-t-elle, continuant ainsi sa phrase précédemment interrompue et faisant fi de l'interdiction patriarcale.

Les cloisons perdent en épaisseur, les pierres deviennent poussière et filent sur le monarque. Les monstres armés veulent s'interposer ou attaquer la jeune fille mais du sable les retient au sol tel une entité douée de volonté. Les gravats poursuivent à grande vitesse leur chemin jusqu'à leur cible, qui, étrangement, ne semble rien faire pour éviter l'attaque.

Le sable prend la forme d'un monstre aussi imposant que le roi, plus même… Il enveloppe complètement de sa matière mouvante le corps de Gyumao. Les gravats se compriment, se resserrent exerçant une pression insoutenable, Oite le sait bien, c'est du sang royal qu'elle offre à son invocation toute puissante. Et elle vient par la même occasion de réaliser le souhait de bon nombre de ses frères : tuer l'être infâme qu'était Gyumao !

Mais…

Des doigts trapus puis une main aux proportions hallucinantes parviennent à s'extraire du cocon de sable. Les larges phalanges récupèrent toute la matière qu'elles peuvent contenir, la main droite rejoint sa consoeur et finit de débarrasser le souverain de son épaisse couche de poudre de minerai. La serrant au creux de ses paumes gigantesques, il rend à la matière son aspect solide et compact sans donner l'impression de fournir le moindre effort.

Un rire aussi tonitruant que mauvais emplit la salle parée d'armes de tous styles sur chacun des murs fades. Les deux démons du désert ne peuvent s'empêcher de trembler à son entente.

La voix grasse et chaude du souverain les ramène à la réalité sans pour autant que cette dernière soit moins cauchemardesque que les sombres pensées qu'ils viennent d'abandonner.

« Soit, je vous protégerai à l'aide de mon armée, mais j'attends une allégeance des plus fidèles de votre part à tous ! Les Satsubatsu ont trop longtemps vécus en autarcie, il est grand temps qu'ils reconnaissent leur dieu.

- … Qu'il en soit ainsi, Majesté. »

Le vieil homme, soulagé voire ahuri du fait que le démon taureau n'ait pas pris la peine de les tuer sur le champ pour leur offense, s'apprête à prendre congé lorsqu'il est retenu par la voix qu'il a appris à craindre tant son détenteur lui fait horreur.

« Au fait… Elle reste ici. »

Le vieux yokai tressaille alors que la demoiselle reste figée, comme changée en statue de sel. Après une énième hésitation le vieil homme prend la parole.

« Seigneur Gyumao, je ne peux vous laisser ma fille...

- Tiens donc, il s'agit donc de ta fille ?! Raison de plus pour la garder ! Ta "tendre enfant" si impétueuse restera au château ! A mon service, j'entends… Ici, elle apprendra à se conduire convenablement devant son roi et puis j'aurai une garantie sur les exactions des Satsubatsu si l'héritière est sous ma coupe… »

Le père est révolté ce qui n'est rien face au désarroi de la jeune yokai, les deux sombres démons songent bien à ne pas laisser faire ce marché de dupes. Mais Gyumao ajoute comme si s'agissait de la plus banale et futile des conversations.

« N'est-ce pas mieux qu'elle demeure ici plutôt que je fasse un exemple pour ton clan en… Voyons… En exterminant le tiers de son effectif par exemple ?! Ah mais comme j'ai besoin de vos combattants hors paire pour apporter la souveraineté de notre race, je vais donc devoir me rabattre sur le reste des habitants. Mais ne craignez rien ! Si je différencie avec intransigeance les humains des yokais, dans notre noble race : les femmes, les vieillards et les hommes vaillants n'ont pas de différences à mes yeux, je n'en tuerai pas plus si certains sont plus faibles que d'autres… Après tout, une douleur est une douleur et une mort reste une mort ! »

Le rire du monarque résonne à nouveau dans la l'immense pièce. Les regards des trois protagonistes ne mentent pas : le sort d'Oite est scellé.

Peiné, Mufuu se détourne après un regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour à sa fille et un geste sec de la tête en guise de salut à son invincible roi.

**_A nouveau en ce jour particulier, toujours aux tréfonds de la forteresse de l'ouest…_**

Oite court toujours. Des larmes exprimant sa honte et sa frustration bien plus efficacement qu'une confession font briller son visage obscur à la faveur des jeux de lumière provoqués par les multiples et diverses ouvertures du palais.

Soudain son visage se crispe en une expression dure.

Elle en a assez !

Et sa fureur se répercute sur ses mouvements : sa course se fait sprint. Ses doigts graciles s'accrochent parfois aux angles saillants des murs pour lui permettre de négocier avec le plus d'efficacité possible les virages et autres changements de direction.

Elle connaît son chemin par cœur, elle le ferait même les yeux fermés sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde.

Maintenant, devant ses yeux il n'y a que le passé, ces évènements qu'elle regrette… Rien d'autre que les faits qui suivirent sa première "entrevue" avec le monarque et sa médiocre tentative de meurtre à son encontre. Pourtant son père l'avait mise en garde, mais trop jeune, trop impulsive elle n'avait pas compris, elle ne savait pas et franchement elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir…

Comme elle regrettait à présent, comme elle les regrettait aujourd'hui.

Des regrets, de la douleur, de la solitude et du désespoir, elle ne voit absolument rien d'autre. Pourtant à son insu ses yeux vifs s'étrécissent pour améliorer leur acuité et ses longues et fines oreilles se font attentives. Réflexes qui peuvent sauver une vie.

Sa vie… A défaut de ressusciter les siens.

Oui, ils étaient tous morts, les uns tombés aux combats menés par un Gyumao assoiffé de sang frais et de chair humaine et les autres perdus face à la convoitise sans limite des humains. Oh non, ils n'avaient pas été tués ou même déloger, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se laisser vaincre… Non, ils avaient préféré tout emmener avec eux, dans un lieu où personne ne se risquerait ne serait-ce qu'à y poser les yeux une fraction de seconde : le domaine du sommeil éternel.

Les Satsubatsu, tous autant qu'ils étaient avaient choisi d'emporter avec eux tous leurs trésors : leur cité de sable, véritable merveille refermant un nombre incalculable de richesses et bien entendu leur vie. La tempête de sable qu'ils avaient créée avait tout dévasté, il ne restait strictement rien. Oite était désormais la seule yokai du clan, l'unique Satsubatsu, la dernière…

« Halte-là ! »

La yokai s'arrête brutalement, ses yeux orangés qu'elle croyait autrefois perdus dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire se fixent sur le brillant des armes qui lui font à présent face.

Des gardes regardent d'un air suspicieux la nouvelle arrivée. Une jeune fille à la peau chocolat, aux longs cheveux volumineux d'une pigmentation mordorée, aux yeux entre le rouge du cuivre et le jaune intense de l'or. Un signe de cette même couleur traverse tout son visage, un trait tracé d'une pommette à l'autre et qui ondule gentiment sous les yeux et sur l'arête du nez.

Ses vêtements ne laissent aucun doute quant à son affectation : elle est au service des habitants du palais.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, _servante_ ? »

Le ton est glacial, tout comme les regards acérés du groupe de yokais qui contrôle les allées et venues dans cette partie sensible de la forteresse.

« Je suis Oite du clan des Satsubatsu, l'une des suivantes de la reine Rasetsunyo. J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à transmettre à notre souverain. »

La soubrette ne se démonte pas face aux monstres en armures. Elle est dans son droit et elle sait qu'elle leur est supérieure…

« Une... LA sa… la Sat… Satsubatsu ? La dernière ? » Est la réponse bredouillée des gardes.

Les lames étincelantes se lèvent avec empressement et fracas et les yokais s'écartent prudemment du passage.

La yokai passe en marchant tranquillement se délectant du pouvoir qu'elle a en ce moment. Elle sait que cela ne va pas durer bien longtemps encore, alors elle en profite.

Oui, elle se pose réellement la question : combien de temps supportera-t-elle encore cette existence qui lui pèse tant ? Car malgré la puissance qu'elle a acquise au prix des vies de ses proches, elle n'en peut vraiment plus. Avoir le contrôle de toutes les invocations d'un peuple est réconfortant et en même temps désespérant : à quoi bon toute cette force d'attaque et de défense si la personne que l'on veut éliminer est inébranlable ?

La jeune femme gémit, rattrapée par sa soudaine impuissance. Non, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps : une demi-douzaine d'années, tout au plus, elle le sent distinctement au fond d'elle…

Mais, se dit-elle, l'apitoiement sur soi et l'attrait pour les pensées morbides ne peuvent être d'actualité, elle doit transmettre un message…

Franchement, quelle ironie ! Annoncer à l'être abhorré et responsable des morts de l'intégralité sa famille ainsi que de son village qu'il est "l'heureux papa" d'un fils aussi adorable que prometteur !

Toute à ses pensées Oite ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est arrivée à destination. Devant elle s'élève une majestueuse porte aux proportions titanesques. Elle ne peut réprimer un frémissement qui la secoue d'un bout à l'autre de son corps si fragile lorsqu'elle s'apprête à frapper sur le bois travaillé de la sombre cloison.

Un, deux, puis trois coups sont faiblement portés sur la surface sculptée de bas reliefs. Un piteux « Entrez. » succède à la série de coups chétifs. La jeune yokai n'y prête pas tellement attention, elle est habituée à cette voix lasse autant qu'à la vision qui lui fait toujours suite : un homme courbé, amorphe, aux traits fatigués, assis négligemment à même le sol ou sur les accoudoirs d'une chaise quelconque, enfin partout sauf sur son trône, n'importe comment à part dans une posture qui attesterait de statut de roi…

On le croirait faible à le voir ainsi le fier et terrible Gyumao, mais on le croirait seulement… Le yokai est invulnérable et ce quelque soit son état d'esprit, Oite a appris à ses dépends que même dans cet état elle ne pouvait pas même l'égratigner.

En effet, après la perte de l'intégralité de son clan elle s'était proprement déchaînée sur le roi mais il n'en avait résulté que punitions, coups et blessures, puis de l'indifférence et maintenant même de l'amusement !

Oui, Gyumao l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était : un petit brin de fille au fichu caractère !

Cependant malgré cet état de fait, la jeune yokai du désert ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Gyumao possède cette dualité en lui : il peut être le démon assoiffé de violence et aveuglé par la haine ainsi que par le mépris mais aussi cette homme semblant complètement brisé, perdu…

D'un côté, cela ne l'intéresse guère, dans un cas comme dans l'autre elle veut simplement lui faire la peau.

« Oh ? C'est toi, Oite ? Vraiment ? La yokai emportée, emplie d'ambition et poussée par le vent puissant de ses envies ! Tu mérites bien ton nom, Oite… tout comme ton père d'ailleurs, il fut le calme qui enfanta la tempête ! Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Une nouvelle tentative de meurtre sur ma noble personne ?

- Non, j'ai une nouvelle pour votre seigneurie.

- Une nouvelle de ta part ? Du genre : "Votre dernière heure est arrivée !" Tu me l'as déjà fait… hum… trois fois si je ne m'abuse, ce coup-là !

- Pff… Non, rien à voir. En ce jour votre épouse a mis au monde un…

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mais ?! Et votre…

- Je me fous de cet enfant ! COMMENT VA-T-ELLE ?!

- … Bien. Elle… va… bien… »

La petite domestique n'en mène pas large, elle a rarement vu son maître dans cet état de fureur, même lorsqu'il combattait il montrait une hostilité glaciale ou un amusement face à la douleur d'autrui mais jamais il ne s'était laissé emporter par la colère…

Et à l'instant, il le fait, et cela devant une misérable servante et pour une simple femme ! Oui, elle avait beau être reine et une devineresse renommée Rasetsunyo n'en restait pas moins qu'une yokai et rien de plus. Enfin, rien qui puisse justifier le mouvement d'humeur du démon taureau.

A moins que…

Non, c'est impossible : les mots "Gyumao" et "sentiments" sont incompatibles, tout le monde le sait bien. Mais en ce moment il est visiblement proie aux émotions…

« _Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas le monstre que je crois voir en lui…_ » Se dit la jeune fille même si cela lui fait diablement mal de ne serait-ce l'imaginer.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées le souverain à nouveau calme, et même attristé, prononce quelques paroles.

« Cela t'étonne, hein ?

- Oui… » Ne peut s'empêcher de répondre l'insouciante Oite.

Un rire léger bien que dissonant car teinté de tristesse et de résignation emplit la pièce puis se tarit brusquement.

« C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu l'avoir, tu sais…

- Comment cela ? Elle était déjà votre épouse depuis de nombreuse années lorsque je… Lorsque vous…

- Elle était mon épouse, officiellement oui. Mais elle n'était pas mienne avant que… Que je ne t'arrache à ta vie, prenne ta liberté, fasse pression sur ton clan et ta famille. Oui, je sais… Je te demande pardon pour tout cela d'ailleurs.

- Comment !?

- Je ne regrette rien mais je m'excuse, je sais bien que tu dois souffrir atrocement à présent.

- Vous… vous savez ?! Foutaises ! NON, vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez rien ! Comment pourriez-vous savoir ?! Ce que je ressens, ce que cela fait de se savoir seule au monde, crainte à tord, méprisée, triste, si triste… »

La frêle servante s'écroule à terre secouée par la force de ses sanglots, le poids de sa peine et le joug de sa solitude. Mais soudain elle se relève, ses yeux brûlants de haine se posant durement sur le monarque. Ce dernier, la regardant calmement, prend la parole.

« Tu es comme moi… Seul. Avec la haine pour seule amie et confidente. Et même comme unique raison de vivre… »

Les yeux mordorés de la yokai se fichent dans les puits jumeaux d'un noir d'encre de son roi et y lisent tellement de choses connues qu'elle en perd la voix et le fil de ses pensées.

Une voix forte et grave, mais pas grinçante ni autoritaire pour une fois, s'élève dans la salle.

« Petite Oite, jeune fille emmenée par le vent violent de la volonté, je vais te raconter une histoire. Une histoire qui débute des dizaines et des dizaines d'années dans le passé et qui continue jusqu'à ce jour : l'histoire de ma vie. »

* * *

A suivre…

Des réactions ? Des remarques, des reproches ou peut-être (je n'ose l'écrire) des compliments ? Une seule chose à faire : REVIEW !

Sinon bah…je m'explique sur deux, trois p'tites choses :

Un : vous allez sûrement me dire qu'il y a des allusions à Gaara du désert de Naruto mais c'est qu'entre le sable, le désert et le caractère plutôt "difficile" de la p'tite Oite c'était dur de ne pas y penser à un moment ou à un autre ! (Moi, je n'y ai pensé qu'à la fin…)

Deux : il ne se passe strictement rien dans ce chapitre ! C'est vrai, mais j'en avais besoin (et envie). Par contre je n'avais pas prévu que l'histoire d'Oite prendrait autant d'ampleur… Ce personnage devait juste me permettre de faire comprendre quelques petites choses mais je m'y suis attachée et donc j'ai "tartiné" et cela sans réussir à placer ce que je voulais en plus ! Bah…ça arrivera au prochain chapitre ! Ce qui fait que je crois que cette fic aura pas mal de chapitres, une dizaine au lieu de cinq. (Le premier a déjà été divisé en trois !)

Trois : je me sens l'âme d'une "redoreuse" de blason avec Gyumao ! Ceux qui s'attendent à des relations et des caractères simplistes seront déçus. Le style "méchant versus gentils" ne me botte pas particulièrement…

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté tout de suite. (Vous y êtes habituez, non ?)

Spoiler : arrivée de la romance (mais sur un couple inédit qui n'intéresse personne à part moi !), une surprise (si j'arrive à la caser) et heu…j'sais pas ! J'ai rien écris encore… En fait le prochain chapitre est la fin de celui-là, mais ça aurait fait vraiment trop long (en terme de pages et d'attente !).

REVIEWS ! Eh ? Quoi, je l'ai déjà dit ? Oh bon…

Ah oui une dernière chose, là, je peux le dire : BONNE ANNEE ! Santé, amour, bonheur et réussite !


	3. Chapitre troisième : Gyumao

**Fanfikeuse :** Sévéya**  
Disclaimer :** Ça devient compliqué ! Je m'appuie bien entendu sur Saiyuki mais aussi pour quelques menus détails sur : le mythe bouddhiste des dix ogresses et l'animé Yami no matsuei. J'ai également ajouté quelques personnages originaux secondaires.**  
Genres :** Général, un tout petit peu de romance (si, si ! Ouvrez bien les yeux) et drama bien sûr.**  
Rating :** Toujours K mais ça va bientôt changer**  
Blabla de Sévéya :** Alalala… j'ai beau vouloir arriver rapidement à Ko, je traîne et je traîîîîîîîîîîîîne ! Enfin, comme je devais de toute façon inventer toute une histoire au Tenjiku autant ne pas le faire à moitié ! Et il est clair que Ko (aussi beau et classe soit-il) n'est pas à l'origine du pays donc, place au passé ! Pour tout vous dire, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic alors il est possible que je m'attarde un peu trop sur certains faits…

**Réponse à la review anonyme :** Merci pour ta review Goupixa ! Quel enthousiasme ! Je vais rougir si tu continues ! En tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et oui, ça prend une tournure différente… En fait, j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et ça va continuer à se différencier je pense ! J'ai même un peu peur de m'éloigner vraiment trop de Saiyuki, j'ai presque l'impression de faire une fiction originale plus qu'une fanfiction… Mais bon, cette fic a été pensé pour parfaitement s'inclure dans le scénario de Minekura-sama. Alors ça ira, je pense… J'espère que la suite et les petites surprises te plairont !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Gyumao

_**Un jour tellement particulier, cinq siècles avant les perturbations, au Tenjiku…**_

Dans l'une des ailes de l'immense château d'Hoto, au sein d'une chambre immaculée, sous les draps soyeux ainsi que riches couvertures qui répondent tant par leurs couleurs chaleureuses et leur préciosité aux tentures d'un certain lit à baldaquin, une longue et harmonieuse silhouette transparaît.

La reine dort enfin.

Malheureusement pour elle, si ce repos satisfait son corps meurtri et rompu par l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir, son esprit, lui, est toujours en éveil…

Rasetsunyo rêve.

Des images évoquant son passé submergent son esprit loin d'être embrumé. Une partie de sa conscience l'informe que ce qu'elle perçoit n'est pas réel. Et cela à doublement parler : son subconscient lui indique qu'elle rêve et dans ce songe elle se voit elle-même prise d'une vision.

Elle se rend compte de sa méprise antérieure. Elle qui croyait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vision du jour le plus heureux de sa vie ! Et bien non… Cependant, il est exact qu'elle ne s'est pas vue donner naissance à son fils mais cet évènement n'est pas le seul à s'être déroulé à cette date…

Ce jour est aussi celui où Gyumao lui a été dévoilé dans sa totalité. Oh, pas directement à elle, Rasetsunyo, son épouse… mais à une petite servante au caractère emporté ! Cette scène, elle l'a vue tellement de fois du temps où elle n'était pas encore reine : un homme de dos, caché dans la pénombre, dans la salle du trône ou aux abords de sa chambre, voûté comme supportant sur ses larges épaules pourtant fatiguées le poids du monde… Cette voix lasse, résignée, si porteuse de chagrin et de désespoir…

Oui, elle a tout vu et _ressenti_ il y a quelques années…

_**Au même moment, dans la salle du trône…**_

Oite, pour une fois totalement et surtout sciemment soumise au bon vouloir d'autrui, écoute le récit d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé si semblable à elle-même. La voix est toujours imposante mais elle n'agresse pas, elle semble plus douce, plus naturelle.

Oui, "naturel" est le mot juste. En cet instant, le yokai lui apparaît dans sa véracité absolue, alors elle l'écoute docilement, parce qu'elle n'imagine même pas faire autrement.

C'est dans ce cadre que Gyumao débute son récit, son regard sombre légèrement vaporeux, sûrement perdu dans ses lointains souvenirs.

« Je suis né au sein d'une famille très modeste, sur des terres situées bien plus à l'ouest. Mes parents cultivaient la terre et tenaient une petite ferme. Rien de bien exceptionnel, en fait. Mais n'est-ce donc pas de cette manière que sont initiées les plus grandes dynasties ? »

Un court silence empli d'assurance suit la question purement rhétorique.

« Nous vivions chichement car nous étions nombreux : j'avais deux frères qui étaient largement mes aînés, une sœur dont j'étais le cadet de deux ans, moi, j'étais le troisième fils et quatrième enfant, venaient ensuite un garçon et une fille, tous trois nous n'avions, à chaque fois, qu'une année de différence et enfin il y avait les petites jumelles. »

Le géant s'interrompt et un soupir fatigué s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Et la fratrie allait encore s'agrandir, ma mère attendait un enfant, encore… On n'a pas idée de mettre autant de vies au monde sans s'assurer de leur sécurité prochaine !

- Vos parents n'avaient donc pas les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de tous ?

- Si, bien sûr, on manquait des futilités mais les denrées de première nécessité étaient toujours présentes en quantité suffisante. Enfin, quasiment suffisante… Cela restait difficile pour toute la famille, mais nous nous en contentions.

- J'imagine bien, une famille de huit enfants et avec une femme enceinte ne doit pas être facile à entretenir… Votre père devait travailler comme un forçat.

- Oui, cela est exact. Mais nous ne nous plaignions jamais, même quand la faim nous tiraillait un tant soit peu lorsque les récoltes étaient mauvaises. Enfin… dans ces cas-là on s'en accommodait ou l'on se débrouillait ! Les plus grands travaillaient aux champs voisins ou à la mine toute proche, les autres vadrouillaient à droite, à gauche, à travers les champs ou les bosquets à la recherche de légumes et de fruits. »

La petite yokai rit légèrement. Et devant le regard d'incompréhension amusée dont la gratifie le maître des lieux elle s'explique.

« Vous sembliez si joyeusement nostalgique à la pensées de ses promenades, que je vous imagine, sans peine, parcourant les chemins de terre aux abords de quelques potagers gracieusement fournis et grimper aux arbres sauvages ou fureter dans les vergers généreux en quête de quelques douceurs ! »

Les yeux du monarque perdent leur étincelle précédente et retrouvent leur sérieux coutumier ainsi que cette tristesse qui ne l'abandonne qu'en public.

« Je sais bien que cela est difficile à croire mais je n'étais pas un enfant vorace, un peu gourmand, je l'admets sans honte, mais pas plus que les autres… »

La jeune servante reste incrédule. Le démon taureau, l'être insatiable, pas un enfant vorace ? La yokai n'a même pas le loisir de poser sa question que la réponse arrive, portée par la voix du souverain.

« Sache que ma mère n'était pas fière de ma carrure imposante. Que mes frères ne m'enviaient pas une force impressionnante. Je ne protégeais pas non plus mes sœurs. Je n'aidais pas mon père qui se tuait à la tâche… Non pas que cela m'importait peu, mais je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas ! Je n'étais pas encore le géant invincible que tout le monde connaît, je n'étais qu'un jeune enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, quoiqu'un peu chétif pour son âge… »

La tirade se fait murmure, comme une pensée qui aurait été énoncée par erreur… La voix est maintenant étouffée, tellement faible. Elle a été en décroissant tout au long de la réplique du roi. Mais ce dernier se reprend.

« Et puis quand bien même fus-je déjà à l'époque ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire un être perpétuellement affamé, je ne me serais jamais risqué à prendre ce qui n'était pas mien, ma famille en aurait trop souffert…

- "Souffert" ?

- Les humains nous avaient déjà chassés par trois fois, nous repoussant sur des terres pratiquement infertiles, si jamais ils trouvaient de véritables motifs, comme le vol, nous n'avions plus qu'à faire une croix sur nos vies… »

Oite sursaute.

« Vos vies ?

- Oui…

- Mais je…non…enfin vous…ce n'est pas…

- Exprime-toi clairement, fillette !

- Mais c'est totalement injuste, comment pouviez-vous vous laissez faire !? Un yokai n'a pas à laisser un humain lui dicter sa conduite !

- Oh ? On croirait m'entendre ! Je le pensais aussi et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, mais à cette époque je n'avais pas même douze ans, pas de pouvoirs, ni de force herculéenne. Ma famille n'appartenait à aucun clan défini, ni ne possédait de dons particuliers, nous étions totalement sans défense. Franchement, que pouvait donc faire deux adultes et une tripotée de bambins contre tout un village peu amène ?

- Vous n'aviez donc aucun honneur ! Les Satsubatsu, eux, en avaient ! Même submergés et perdus nous avons toujours vaillamment et courageusement combattu n'importe lequel de nos ennemis, aussi puissants soient-ils ! Quitte à les empoter dans la mort avec nous… »

La petite brunette semble fulminer de rage et d'incrédulité. Qu'était donc cette famille dont avait émergé le plus terrible des yokais ? Une bande de…de lâches ?! Venant d'un peuple de guerriers, elle n'osait y croire…

Le géant se redresse, les yeux autrement plus durs qu'auparavant et ayant un véritable brasier d'émotions violentes ainsi que vibrantes brûlant au fond d'eux.

« Mais comment crois-tu que je sois devenu tel que je suis à présent !? D'après toi, petite effrontée, quels genres d'évènements sinon une tuerie sanglante transformeraient un petit garçon de moins d'une douzaine d'années en monstre barbare ? De quel façon un jeune yokai gourmand et sensible aux mets sucrés renonce à tous ses délices d'antan pour ne dévorer que la chair de ses ennemis jusqu'à plus soif ?! »

Le démon taureau se révèle dans toute sa force et sa prestance. Le corps droit, ses muscles puissants bandés sous l'effort qu'il dédie à ne pas se laisser complètement emporter par la rage et le ressentiment. Les courts et fins cheveux d'un noir de jais, se soulèvent frénétiquement par les volutes enfiévrées de son aura violente.

Et la jeune yokai a peur.

Elle tremble littéralement.

Elle ne sait que faire pour calmer son roi, cet homme qu'elle devine torturé plus qu'elle ne le sera jamais… _Comment peut-il vivre en supportant tout cela ? _Elle voit un rictus déformer le visage du suzerain et une ombre de folie destructrice passer dans les yeux de nuit sans lune._ Non, il ne le peut pas._ Quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'il avait du renoncer à une part de son Identité pour vivre… Non, pour survivre.

Mais percevant l'effroi et la si visible panique de sa frêle domestique, Gyumao se calme enfin. Maintenant un doux sourire pare son visage bien plus serein.

« Tu me fais penser, à mes petites sœurs, elles étaient si craintives ! Toujours à trembler et pleurnicher… Je les importunais souvent en leurs racontant des histoires d'épouvantes qui ne convenaient assurément pas à leur jeune âge, rien que pour pouvoir surprendre cet éclat de terreur dans leurs grands yeux si limpides, si candides… »

Le puissant yokai voit le regard de la petite négresse se teinter d'incrédulité mêlée à une conséquente dose de reproches. La jeune Oite va pour ouvrir la bouche remplie de quelques paroles à peine mâchées, mais son maître poursuit, la sommant d'un regard aigu mais compréhensif de le laisser continuer.

« Non, je n'étais pas un si méchant grand frère, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de me rendre utile, et je ne l'étais qu'aux yeux des petites et faibles jumelles de la fratrie. Pour les autres je n'étais qu'un poids… »

Le sourire de l'homme se fait encore plus grand, plus sincère et paradoxalement plus triste. Une expression perdue à mi-chemin entre l'émotion, la nostalgie de la petite enfance et une douleur incommensurable. Et Oite, de plus en plus perdue face à tous ces nouveaux visages que lui montre son seigneur ne peut empêcher sa curiosité de montrer le bout de son nez de la façon la plus spontanée qui soit.

« Leurs noms… Comment s'appelaient-elles ?

- Elles étaient de vraies jumelles, rien ne les différenciait… Elles se prénommaient Jo et Nyu…

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas courant…

- Oh, cela doit venir de l'époque, j'ai tellement plus d'années que toi, fillette ! Et puis ce n'était que leurs surnoms. Elles se nommaient en réalité Sen'jo et Sen'nyu, une idée de ma mère…

- Hum…non plus ! Je n'ai jamais entendu ces noms…

- Cela vient du fait que ma mère aimait les histoires fantastiques, la magie, les pouvoirs, les êtres fantaisistes… enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour la faire passer pour une folle ou une douce rêveuse ! Les prénoms des jumelles signifient : elfes, fées ou bien encore nymphes. »

Les yeux orangés de la jeune fille n'expriment qu'une totale ignorance. Le géant explicite donc.

« Nos contrées étaient si à l'ouest que les contes et légendes locales étaient teintés des superstitions du continent voisin… Ces êtres dont je t'ai donné les noms sont issus du folklore de terres situées bien loin du Tenjiku.

- Ahhhh… En tous cas c'est très joli…

- Oui, elle nous avait donnée à tous de beaux noms. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle répétait toujours en riant. "Votre père a déjà un nom assez sérieux pour contenter toute la famille, je refuse que mes enfants soient si graves !" En effet, mon père s'appelait Kasegu…

- Ah oui… se nommer "travailler", n'a rien de palpitant. Et elle, comme se prénommait-elle ?

- Ma mère ? Amai, tout simplement Amai… Elle était aussi naïve que mon père était sérieux et prudent, ils étaient à l'image même de leur nom. Elle était douce, gentille, optimiste, toujours de bonne humeur, indulgente avec la Terre toute entière. De plus, elle haïssait la violence ce qui la rendait encore plus faible, si fragile… Mon père le disait souvent, il travaillait pour deux mais elle le nourrissait d'une autre manière, il disait qu'Amai était sa nourriture : tendre et sucrée à souhait, un peu édulcorée mais si savoureuse qu'il en oubliait tous les maux du monde et les travers de sa si frivole épouse ! »

L'ambiance est détendue, les deux êtres sourient légèrement et le fil de leurs pensées les conduit loin de leurs tourments intérieurs.

« Et que signifie "Gyumao" ? »

Quelque chose se brise, l'air semble différent, la magie de l'instant est rompue et Oite n'en comprend pas l'origine.

Tout s'est éteint : l'espoir naissant et inconscient de leur deux cœurs ainsi que les sourires sur leur visages à présent fanés.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que ma mère m'a nommé. Sache que j'ai oublié jusqu'à mon nom ce jour-là… »

_**Quelques années auparavant, à l'extrémité est du Tenjiku…**_

Des cris perçants s'élèvent dans l'air. Une multitude de personnes s'agitent en tous sens lorsqu'une âme sensée dans tout ce remue-ménage dit enfin :

« Qu'on prévienne la Maîtresse ! »

Immédiatement un yokai s'empresse de quitter le jardin de la cour intérieure pour rentrer dans un édifice immaculé. Sur son chemin, le serviteur, si l'on en juge sa tenue, renverse des bibelots rares et anciens ainsi que quelques domestiques anonymes sans s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Il est pressé.

Extrêmement, terriblement, horriblement…pressé.

Et il ne cesse de répéter à qui veut l'entendre : « Damoiselle Rasetsunyo est en grand danger, souffrante… Mais où est donc la Dame de ces terres, notre Maîtresse ? »

Et l'homme continue sa course folle avec pour seules compagnes sa litanie et son appréhension proche de l'affolement le plus total.

« Je suis là ! Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?! » Il s'agit d'une voix posée au timbre rassurant mais où pointe un mécontentement certain : les éléments essentiels du retour au calme de la cité de l'est.

« Maîtresse Kubera ! Les dieux soient loués, je Vous trouve enfin ! Damoiselle Rasetsunyo est sujette à un phénomène étrange…

- Un phénomène étrange ? Explique-toi ! _Aurait-on trouvé ma tendre fille en pleine prédiction ?_

- Des servantes l'ont trouvée immobile et debout dans le jardin de la cour intérieure du palais. Elle ne réagit pas depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle semble dormir et…

- _C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais… _Et quoi donc encore, mon brave ?

- Un cauchemar… Elle souffre, elle crie, elle pleure aussi…

- _Ses visions sont toujours très présentes, à moins qu'elle ne soit trop réactive… C'est effrayant et dans le même temps prodigieux !_ Et tu dis que mon enfant ne s'est pas réveillée ?

- Non Madame, pas au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes…

- _Vingt minutes, par les dieux ! Pauvre enfant, ce n'est pas possible !_ Et ce n'est QUE maintenant que je suis mise au courant !? »

Les yeux outremer de la matriarche se teintent d'un gris électrique sous le flot d'émotions et sombres pensées qui l'assaille.

« _Les événements futurs ne nous sont révélés que pendant une durée de quelques secondes, au-delà d'un certain laps de temps cela confine à la séparation définitive de l'âme et du corps du devin, en d'autres termes : à sa mort._ »

« Dépêchons ! Conduis-moi à elle, il est plus que temps ! »

_**Une petite trentaine de minutes en arrière, dans l'un des nombreux jardins du château de l'est du Tenjiku…**_

Une jeune fille à la peau pâle et dotée d'une flamboyante chevelure, flâne aux abords d'un immense parterre de fleurs multicolores. Ses pensées et paroles se mêlent avec grâce aux essences suaves des plantes en corolle.

«_ Cela fait des semaines, déjà… Il faut que j'en sache plus… C'est une question de vie ou de mort, je le sais, je le sens ! Mais mère m'a dit que je ne pouvais déclencher mes visions…_ »

Elle se triture les doigts sous l'effet du stress qui l'habite depuis de si nombreux jours, depuis qu'elle a compris que l'avenir de sa terre était en péril.

« _Que faire, mais que faire ?! _»

Elle se retourne vivement, une sensation étrange présente au fond d'elle-même.

« _Encore… Ils sont là : les avertissements du futur… Je les sens constamment venir frapper à la porte de mon âme mais ils m'échappent toujours quand j'essaye de les saisir._ »

Des domestiques passent d'un pas pressé mais saluent poliment leur jeune maîtresse, cette dernière s'apprête à leur répondre aimablement lorsque qu'elle cesse subitement de déambuler à travers le massif en floraison. Ses mouvements et ses paroles se figent eux aussi. Ses yeux se font vagues, son corps raide et son expression vide…

Enfin pas tout à fait…

« De l'air sur ma peau, comme du vent ou plutôt comme si je courais… Mais oui, c'est cela… j'entends les bruits d'une course… »

Sa langue d'un rouge tendre passe sur ses lèvres.

« Humide et salé au coin de ma bouche… Pleurerai-je ? »

Elle bat deux ou trois fois des paupières.

« Une jeune fille, du même âge que moi, la peau sombre, les yeux cuivrés, les cheveux mordorés, pleure… Un caractère impossible : impulsive, violente, impétueuse, dangereuse aussi… mais si belle et fragile ! Elle a tout d'une tempête de sable… »

Cette fois-ci les bonnes voient distinctement les lèvres doucement rosées se mouvoir mais de là à savoir ce que la jeune fille a dit… Mystère ! La demoiselle a sans doute du être surprise par une chose quelconque…

Mais, intriguées, elles se sont tout de même approchées prudemment de l'héritière. Elles peuvent voir que son expression reprend vie mais que ses prunelles si joliment azurées sont fixées sur un monde qu'elles ne peuvent que deviner.

« Mais qui est donc ce géant ? »

Les beaux yeux bleus de la yokai se sont agrandis de stupeur. Il en est de même pour ceux des jeunes femmes à proximité de Rasetsunyo. Car quelque soit l'endroit où elles posent leur regard elles ne peuvent que constater l'absence d'un quelconque géant.

« Elle s'est endormie debout et là elle rêve probablement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle ne dort pas très bien ces temps-ci…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le tiens de mon fiancé, qui est lui-même le meilleur ami du cuisinier, dont la sœur cadette s'occupe du service d'étage ainsi que du ménage des chambres… Si vous voulez mon avis il s'agit d'une situation autrement plus appréciable que la notre et pas du tout méritée qui plus est… Cette fille est d'un… Bref ! Cette petite arriviste a notamment la charge de la chambre de Damoiselle Rasetsunyo et…

- Et quoi ? Presse-toi donc ! Tu nous fais languir ! Petite commère…

- Commère un jour, commère toujours !! Et puis vous n'êtes guère mieux loties que moi mes chères… Alors patience, mes toutes belles ! J'y viens ! Il parait que la demoiselle a le sommeil agité ou que ce dernier la fuit… et cela depuis un moment… On l'a retrouvée plusieurs fois endormie un peu n'importe où dans le domaine et à diverses heures de la journée ou de la nuit…

- Est-elle malade ?

- Ou bien possédée ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais aux vues de ce qui se raconte cela est fort possible… Comment expliquer sa présence dans des lieux et à des heures incongrus, sinon ?

- Pauvre enfant, elle était si douce, si agréable à vivre… »

Alors que les jeunes femmes cessent leur discussion plus proche du commérage qu'autre chose et s'apprêtent à réveiller ou tout du moins à conduire la jeune yokai dans un lieu où elle pourrait se reposer, Rasetsunyo prononce quelques mots qui les coupent net dans leur élan.

« Ce qu'il a l'air malheureux… Ce poids qui ne le quitte pas. Cette douleur… Pauvre homme… Je me sens tressaillir au fond de moi-même, de toute mon âme ! »

Son expression change : ses sourcils fins et de cette couleur si profonde qui appartient au sang, s'élèvent gracieusement sur son front diaphane. Un petit rictus déforme en une adorable moue sa bouche pulpeuse et brillante. Les domestiques décident donc de venir plus aux côtés de la yokai. Yokai qu'elles prennent plaisir à servir depuis de nombreuses années, tant sa gentillesse et son bon cœur en font un être exceptionnel.

Et puis aux vues de sa lignée, se disent-elles, elle ne peut qu'être exceptionnelle… Rasetsunyo : fille de Rippa, l'héritière de la noble famille Kubera, protectrice depuis des temps immémoriaux des terres du nord-est du Tenjiku. Elle est également descendante du clan Datsu par son père Rasetsu, originaire du sud-est…

« Ah ? »

Perplexes.

Les servantes le sont et Rasetsunyo aussi, semble-t-il.

« "Votre seigneurie" ? Il s'agit donc d'un roi ? Curieuse attitude pour un monarque… Mais il fait frémir quelque chose en moi, cela est indistinct mais bien réel… »

Les femmes sont de plus en plus interloquées. Et si la jeune yokai ne rêvait pas, si cela confinait à autre chose ?

« Mais à qui diable parlez-vous ma Demoiselle ?! »

Leur question restant sans réponse car n'atteignant visiblement pas la conscience de l'interpelée, l'une d'entre elles étend le bras vers le visage de Rasetsunyo mais n'achève pas son geste.

« _C'est chaud…_ Son corps émet de la chaleur. Et cela n'est pas une simple fièvre !

- Cela n'a rien de normal !

- Que pouvons nous faire pour la Demoiselle ?!

- Il faut la réveiller à tout prix ! Mais sans la toucher je crois, on dirait qu'elle a sentit ma présence et que la température a augmenté en conséquence… »

À présent la jeune yokai sourit tendrement, innocemment, mais elle est par la même occasion toujours insensible aux appels pressants que lui lancent les soubrettes.

« Qu'ils sont mignons ! Et… Oh ? Mais que vois-je ? Des jumelles ! Elles doivent à peine avoir quatre ans… »

Rasetsunyo semble ne pouvoir que se parler à elle-même perdue ainsi dans les limbes de son esprit en déroute.

« Damoiselle Rasetsunyo ! Répondez-nous, nous vous en prions ! »

Les domestiques sont prises par l'inquiétude, elles tournent autour de la jeune fille en l'appelant d'un ton doux ou oppressé selon que le respect ou la peur s'installent plus fortement en elles.

« Mon dieu ! Quel courage possède cet homme ! Tout ce labeur pour sa famille… Brave Kasegu ! Heureusement que ses grands garçons l'aident un tant soit peu… »

Et le temps passe, égrainant tantôt rapidement, tantôt d'une lenteur effroyable les secondes puis les minutes. Les jeunes servantes ne savent que faire : la réveiller ? La toucher ? Calmer la chaleur toujours plus vive de son corps ? Ou bien laisser faire, qui sait, elle n'est peut-être pas en danger…

Mais au fur et à mesure Rasetsunyo perd son sourire puis sa sérénité. La peur déchire son ravissant minois et des gouttes de sueur trahissent son angoisse croissante…

« Non, non, NOOON ! Ne faites pas ça, par pitié ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, ce n'est qu'une pauvre famille, des enfants… »

De nouvelles perles salines se joignent à leurs consoeurs arrivées plus tôt, cependant celles-ci proviennent uniquement des yeux bleus de la yokai. Ces derniers se plissent légèrement alors que les poings de la jeune fille se referment convulsivement. Les griffes courtes mais aiguisées font leur office et de petites gouttes d'un beau vermeil s'échappent des paumes blessées.

Les petites domestiques sont dépassées, elles ne peuvent que crier leur impuissance. L'une d'entre elle apercevant le bras droit du majordome probablement attiré par les hurlements suraigus, l'hèle et finit par crier : « Qu'on prévienne la Maîtresse ! »

D'un rapide coup d'œil, l'homme comprend. Damoiselle Rasetsunyo, la douce, la droite et surtout la magnifique héritière est souffrante. De plus il sent une aura bouillonnante qui n'est assurément pas la sienne couver dans son corps.

Elle est en danger, il en mettrait sa main au feu…

Rasetsunyo est maintenant à genoux, ses forces l'ont abandonnée, son sang continue de s'écouler lentement à terre formant deux rigoles écarlates autour d'elle. Elle continue de divaguer également.

« Non, non, je vous en supplie ne les tuez pas, ils sont innocents… Ce brave homme n'a jamais rien fait de mal, sa vie ne se résume qu'au travail, à l'honnêteté et à l'amour qu'il porte à sa famille… Ne le tuez pas, pas devant ses enfants ! Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur dès qu'il s'agit d'une autre race ?! »

Pendant ce temps, le valet est arrivé sur les lieux avec Rippa Kubera. Oui Rippa… Quand il pensait à cette femme admirable il usait de son prénom, c'est que cette appellation lui convenait tellement ! Noblesse, splendeur, magnificence, légitimité… Oui, Dame Rippa Kubera était l'être le plus qualifié pour gérer les terres de l'est et le plus méritant aussi. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette grande Dame avait épousé cet homme issu d'un clan autrefois majestueux mais actuellement tellement en déclin…

Oh et puis, qui était-il pour concevoir de telles pensées ? Il savait bien, lui, et par son expérience propre, que l'Amour était la plus grande des motivations… Pourquoi donc travaillait-il ici depuis ces si nombreuses années à part dans le but de rester aux côtés de son amour de jeunesse, si tristement et logiquement à sens unique ? Oh…Damoiselle Rippa… Non, elle est Dame Kubera Datsu à présent…

Un cri le tire de sa réflexion.

« Rasetsunyo, ma douce enfant ! »

La mère, au bord des larmes, s'élance vers la jeune fille, maintenant complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même et semble-t-il aux prises avec les pires douleurs. Elle saigne encore et pleure toujours autant si ce n'est plus. La matriarche sent son ventre se déchirer à cette vue, il faut absolument qu'elle agisse, bientôt, elle le sait, sa fille restera prisonnière de sa vision de cauchemar.

Cependant la femme vieillissante mais dont on imagine aisément la beauté passée, est arrêtée par la voix implorante de son valet.

« Madame, n'approchez pas cela est dangereux…

- Dangereux ? Ma fille serait un danger pour moi ? » Persiffle-t-elle.

L'homme d'âge mûr ne sait plus que dire pour avertir sa Maîtresse sans lui manquer de respect. C'est alors qu'une voix éraillée mais emplit de sagesse vient à sa rescousse.

« Il a raison ma chère Rippa… Ne sens-tu donc pas son aura brûlante ? L'amour maternel aurait-il rendu aveugle une puissante voyante ? »

L'ancienne mais vive yokai se concentre et ses prunelles se réduisent à deux orbes d'un bleu délavé.

« Il s'agit de la même que la tienne quand tu… ! Par les dieux…cela est impossible !

- Ne mentionne pas ces…moins que rien ! Ces êtres ne méritent pas d'être traités en divinités ! »

Le vieux yokai malgré sa santé fragile semble capable de fulminer de rage, pourtant un instant après, un sourire fait son apparition sur son visage fripé et contrit.

« Oh et puis non, finalement tu as bien fait ma bien aimée, j'aurai besoin de l'énergie de mon ressentiment dans quelques instants…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Il va venir ?

- Si elle continue à s'agiter et à l'appeler ainsi, oui… C'est n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes voire secondes. »

La maîtresse des lieux pose prestement sa main droite sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur et se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Alors comme cela, tu lui aurais transmit ton…"pouvoir" ?

- Rippa, tu as le droit de dire "malédiction"…

- Oui, je le sais très bien Rasetsu, mais cela ne serait pas juste, son don de prédiction n'est pas non plus un cadeau tombé du ciel ! Et je suis assurément la responsable de son apparence et des pouvoirs qui en découlent… Mais n'essaye pas de m'égarer ! Je te connais bien…

- Même sans tes visions tu es incroyablement perspicace !

- Merci, mais la flatterie ne fonctionne pas non plus, tu ne m'amadoueras pas comme cela ! »

Les deux époux paraissent dans leur monde, ils en oublieraient presque que le fruit de leur union est à terre entre la vie et la mort. Mais durant quelques secondes ils en profitent, partageant brièvement et d'un accord tacite un rire bien plus que sincère.

Toutefois toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin et ce vieil adage n'aura jamais plus de signification qu'en ce jour se disent-ils au même instant. Les rires se taisent soudainement, les visages retrouvent leur sérieux et les regards leur gravité.

« Tu vas l'appeler.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais bien…

- Cela n'était pas une question… Ce que je sais c'est que tu iras jusqu'à risquer ta vie et…

- ET que notre fille le mérite bien ! »

Les deux parents se jettent un regard de connivence. Il y a tant d'amour qui passe dans leurs yeux, une résolution si grande qu'il ne fait aucun doute que cet instant influera sur le cours de leurs existences et cela à tout jamais.

« Ecoutez votre mère les enfants ! Cachez-vous… Cachez-vous ! Vite, plus vite ! Les filles, laissez votre maman, obéissez-lui par pitié ! »

L'aura qui entoure la jeune yokai est à présent pratiquement palpable et nulle personne ne peut s'approcher d'elle sans risquer d'importantes brûlures, c'est à se demander comme fait la jeune fille pour survivre au sein de cette fournaise…

Seul le vieillard semble pouvoir résister à ce flot bouillonnant, étrangement il parait y être habitué…

« NOOON ! Amai, Sen'jo, Sen'nyu pas vous… Et toi, petit homme ne va pas tenter de les sauver voire de les aider, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elles… Pauvre petit, à peine dix ans et orphelin, totalement seul au monde… Mais n'y va pas petit… Non, n'y va surtout pas ! Mais comment le sauver il ne m'entend même pas, il faut que je le sauve, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cet enfant ! »

« _Nous y sommes, le point de rupture ne va pas tarder à être atteint._ »

Les seigneurs n'ont même pas besoin d'un regard pour savoir que les mêmes pensées traversent simultanément leur esprits : au bout de tant d'années de vie commune, d'épreuves et de joies ils se connaissent comme s'ils étaient un seul corps… Pourtant la matriarche sent un regret s'insinuer sournoisement en elle. Elle aurait préféré être indifférente à l'heure actuelle : cet instant où sa fille est sur le point de passer de vie à trépas, et où l'homme de sa vie ne peut que mettre la sienne en jeu pour la retenir parmi les vivants et cela au prix du don total de soi…

Soudain, le yokai se griffe légèrement le poignet et fait tomber quelques gouttes de sang au sol, il écrase violemment son pouce dessus et commence à proférer une incantation dans un dialecte inconnu. Puis, plus fort il déclare d'un ton égal :

« J'en appelle humblement aux douze démons qui me protègent, pour t'invoquer devant moi. Viens à moi, démon de l'enfer des flammes : ENGOKUKI !! »

Une montagne de feu apparaît, elle possède une gueule béante ou l'on peut apercevoir un immense brasier de flammes inaltérables. Un troisième œil sur le front pour marquer son existence quasi divine et un autre au fond de la gorge pour prouver son incapacité à échouer une fois son but énoncé.

« Mon ami, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je t'ai rappelé après toutes ces années de silence, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver ma fille, mon plus précieux trésor, bien plus chère que ma vie… Ton bras droit va apparaître et faire encourir à tout le monde un grand danger… Tu le renverras d'où il vient, en attendant que l'héritière des invocations de feu sacré sache les maîtriser. »

La tirade est à peine achevée qu'un cri déchirant retenti. Il provient de la gorge si blanche et gracieuse de Rasetsunyo.

« KAJU ! »

Au même instant l'aura incandescente qui l'enveloppait semble se matérialiser, des ailes immenses, un poitrail puissant, un bec crochu, des pattes d'oiseau vigoureuses et armées d'éperons agressifs : Suzaku est là, dans toute sa gloire de démon des flammes de niveau supérieur.

Les deux invocations, tout droit sorties d'un enfer qu'on imagine sans mal comme le plus terrible, s'apprêtent à s'affronter. Cela sera un combat rude : feu contre feu, sang contre sang… Mais aussi un duel, une course contre le temps : qui sait si la douce Rasetsunyo tiendra encore longtemps…

* * *

A suivre…

Arf ! C'était long, très long, TROP long. Sans les notes ça prend quand même plus de 12 pages. J'ai rajouté plus de 2000 mots par rapport au second chapitre !! Et je n'ai pas réussi à caser tout ce que je voulais… Misère ! Mais ils feront quelle taille les derniers chapitres ? 30 pages ?!

Et puis je suis désolée, j'ai coupé à un moment pas sympa pour vous… Mais franchement je n'en voyais plus le bout de ce chapitre, il était parti pour faire 16 pages (le double du premier). Donc un peu de suspens, allez, ça ne fait pas de mal !

Sinon qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que tout est clair ? (Je ne vous ai pas facilité les choses avec les flash-backs et ellipses temporelles…) L'intrigue, les personnages, le rythme, le style et j'en passe… enfin parlez-moi de tout SAUF du temps que je mets à vous donner la suite (lol), bon vous pouvez quand même me bombarder de LA SUITE meurtriers ou plus pacifistes ! Dans tous les cas : **REVIEWS** !

Petite explication pour les curieux et curieuses, voici la signification ou origine des noms mentionnés (ou énième blabla inutile et indigeste de Sévéya…) :  
Alors pour la famille de Rasetsunyo je me suis servie du mythe des dix ogresses puisque "rasetsunyo" veut dire ogresse. (C'est pas beau !)  
La mère : Rippa (splendeur / magnificence / noble / grand / distingué / légitime) Kubera (ogre ou dieu protecteur du nord et gardien des richesses)  
Le père : Rasetsu "ogre", Datsu (nom d'une des dix ogresses du mythe bouddhiste, "Datsu issaï shujo shoke" qui se traduit par "Dérobeuse du Souffle Vital de Tous les Êtres". Et là, on comprend pourquoi j'ai gardé que le premier mot ! Enfin y'a une autre raison mais je le dirai pas !)

Vala ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre quatrième : Boya et Noumu

**Fanfikeuse :** Toujours Sévéya à ce que je sache…**  
Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez aisément sont la propriété de Minekura-sama ou proviennent de la légende du roi des singes, les autres (démons, invocations et serviteurs) sont à moi. Je me base un peu sur le mythe bouddhiste des dix ogresses qui n'est à personne et pour un très léger détail sur un livre pour enfants, Les rebelles de l'Enki-Ea de Régine Joséphine. (Mais non, je n'ai pas péché par paresse en pêchant des idées !)**  
Rating : **T pour quelques allusions.

**Réponse à Goupixa (Tiens !? Ça me semble aussi naturel que le disclaimer maintenant !) : **Alors toi ! J't'aime, j't'aime, j't'aime !! Tu n'imagines pas combien tu me motives avec tes reviews. J'ai beau être débordée, malade, fatiguée, découragée quand je repense à tes petits mots je me remets illico au boulot ! Bon maintenant je vais me calmer et te répondre !  
Une fic qui décoiffe ? Oula… Euh bah… Je suis heureuse (et le mot est faible) que cela te plaise autant. Grâce à toi je suis une fanfikeuse comblée ! Sinon…mille pardon pour la coupure digne d'une grosse sadique (que je suis en fait…mais chut !), mais franchement j'aurai du attendre plus de cinq pages avant de pouvoir couper… (Et les lecteurs, patienter encore une à deux semaines pour pouvoir lire…) Tu as donc le droit de piquer ta crise, moi-même j'ai tiré une de ces tronches quand je me suis mise dans la peau d'un lecteur ! Par contre je ne pense pas que ce chapitre va remédier à l'interruption malvenue… Désolée…  
Allez, encore une fois MERCI. (Toi aussi tu le mérites : toutes ces belles reviews ! Au fait tu ne voudrais pas me laisser une adresse pour que je puisse te répondre parce que je suis TRES bavarde et que ça empiète un peu/beaucoup sur la fic…)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : Boya et Noumu

_**De nouveau au jour de la naissance du prince, dans une chambre immaculée…**_

À travers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, on remarque qu'il fait nuit à présent, oh pas depuis bien longtemps mais le soleil a fini par s'endormir complètement au Tenjiku. Et loin de laisser cette terre dans les tons ocre sans lumière, il l'éclaire encore et toujours… Indirectement, il est vrai mais… une lune presque ronde, irradie sa lumière, orangée d'ailleurs celle-ci. Le ciel, quant à lui est tantôt pourpre tantôt tout à fait violet et si l'on pose son regard vers l'horizon est on le voit teinté d'un bleu on ne peut plus profond et sombre. On dirait que tout contribue à révéler la splendeur des astres nocturnes : entourés comme il le sont par les volutes légères de quelques rares nuages. Les étoiles brillent vigoureusement mais elles sont loin de parvenir à éclipser la reine de cette nuit : cette pleine lune, claire et rousse. Et cela peut être parce qu'elles sont doubles en cette douce soirée…

Deux sources de lumière, un duo de pales entités, deux rousses souveraines, un couple de reines majeures…

La lune et…

…Et elle.

Rasetsunyo, elle aussi emplit l'espace de sa présence lumineuse et cela est d'autan plus vrai qu'une étoile couleur du couchant l'éclaire : son fils nouvellement né. La joie d'être mère. Oui vraiment, la yokai est un astre magnifique, si semblable à cette lune : importante aux vues son identité, rousse, avec sa longue chevelure sanglante, claire par sa peau diaphane et entière par son âme et cœur charitables.

C'est ce qui sauterait effectivement aux yeux si la jeune femme était dans son état normal. Mais actuellement elle est à mille lieux d'être calme et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle ait glissé dans l'état particulier qu'est le sommeil.

« KAJU ! »

Ce cri déchirant résonne dans la pièce quasiment vide. À son entente on ne peut que ressentir la présence poignante d'une tristesse implacable, d'une douleur lancinante et aussi, malheureusement, celle d'un désespoir sans bornes. La yokai s'agite en tous sens dans sa couche luxueuse, secouant violemment ses beaux cheveux semblables à des vaguelettes sanglantes sur les riches étoffes, battant furieusement ses membres pâles sur la couche molletonnée et tendant fortement l'ensemble de ses muscles.

« KAJU ! »

Et ce cri perçant qui n'en finit pas…

Encore et toujours. La même détresse, la même souffrance, les multiples tortures d'une peine et d'une abominable angoisse, d'une atroce fatalité aussi… Le cauchemar semble d'une terrible intensité, à croire que le petit garçon que la jeune femme appelle encore et encore d'un effort vain risque plus que la mort…

« KAJUUU ! »

La chambre dépouillée est loin de tout, ce qui permet aux hurlements, littéralement inhumains, de rester discrets, de mourir aux tréfonds d'un quelconque corridor. Celui-ci s'achève donc enfin, sans n'avoir éveillé le soupçon de quiconque, laissant l'air de la pièce lacunaire perturbé par les seuls halètements et mouvements convulsifs du corps de la reine. Reine qui revoit encore et toujours le jeune garçon changer le cours de sa vie de façon dramatique. En pactisant, presque innocemment, avec le mal incarné dissimulé dans un simple sceau incantatoire. Si elle en avait le pouvoir elle l'en aurait dissuader…lui révélant les larmes aux yeux que la mort lui serait sans doute plus douce…

« KAJU !! »

Et d'autres cris lui répondent. Ils sont plus faibles mais plus aigus. Ce sont des gémissements répétitifs qui ne contiennent aucun sens, eux, mis à part un léger mal-être ou un besoin primaire : la peur, la faim ou l'inconfort.

Alors soudain Rasetsunyo se redresse vivement, encore tremblante de son rêve, ses yeux saphir grands ouverts, la main sur son cœur qui lui semble prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Les petits cris furibonds persistent et tirent définitivement la jeune femme de son étrange et éprouvante songerie. S'éveillant pour de bon, elle tourne prestement la tête vers le petit couffin de bois joliment peint. Son fils y pleure. Le petit visage est contrit, des larmes brûlantes dévalent la peau de pêche et les minuscules poings sont serrés, si fort que de caramel ils ont à présent une teinte proche de la carnation de l'immaculée yokai.

Le nourrisson n'a pas du apprécier son tout premier réveil…

Cela est même évident. La jeune femme le prend donc dans ses bras et le berce tout doucement pour le calmer, le rassurer… Et bientôt il est serein. Oui, peu à peu les gémissements plaintifs au possible se taisent, les râles furieux s'apaisent, les deux sources vives d'eaux salées couleur améthyste se tarissent et la tension quitte le corps potelé mais gracieux du poupon. La jeune femme s'est quelque peu reprise et l'enfant s'est assagi.

Tant mieux car dans sont état, la jeune mère ne pourrait pas s'occuper convenablement de la chair de sa chair. Combler un nourrisson sage, oui. Calmer un bébé furibond, non. À cet instant précis, elle en est incapable : les souvenirs frappent bien trop âprement à la porte de sa conscience levant de ce fait un cruel rideau sur des évènements qu'elle voudrait oublier ou tout du moins minimiser la souffrance ainsi que l'impact sur son cœur.

Sur son cœur de Yokai : celui d'un être fier, au port altier ne se soumettant pas à la loi du plus fort mais uniquement à la Justice. De son cœur d'Enfant, de fille aimante et docile, attachée fermement aux liens filiaux, aux chers liens du sang. Son cœur de Femme, d'amante passionnée, d'âme éperdument amoureuse mais aussi jalouse à l'extrême. Et enfin cœur de Mère, d'une figure maternelle par excellence qui saura se donner entièrement pour le fruit de ses entrailles…

À cette dernière pensée la femme porte son regard sur son fils. Celui-ci est paisible, si attendrissant…

D'un côté, occupé comme il est à téter le contraire serait étonnant ! Ses petites mains potelées sont délicatement posées sur le doux arrondi d'un sein, qui est de son point de vue juste délicieusement gorgé de lait tiède et savoureux, ses yeux violets sont mi-clos et brillent d'un plaisir sans bornes.

Mère et fils ont le regard perdus l'un dans l'autre, d'un côté l'amour et la tendresse infinis, de l'autre l'innocence et la confiance absolues.

Abandonnés l'un et l'autre dans leur tendre échange, ils en oublient ce qui les entoure : tout ce qui n'est pas doux et filial.

Ainsi, la reine ne se rend pas compte que l'air de la pièce se réchauffe doucement et le nourrisson ne perçoit pas l'enchaînement d'infimes changements, pourtant bien présent, de l'aura de sa mère. De tiède elle est devenue chaude presque brûlante…

Non, ils ne voient absolument rien de tout cela. La tétée est maintenant finie et le petit prince profite des bras chaleureux de sa mère si douce. Cette dernière caresse une joue rebondie et mate bien que légèrement rougissante du bout de ses doigts blancs. Et tout pourrait rester ainsi : simple et tranquille mais…

Mais l'Aura est là, frémissante, pas loin de bouillir même. De colère soit dit en passant… Car elle est superbement ignorée : le petit être dort à nouveau, sa génitrice vient de le reposer avec grand soin dans son berceau. Et cette dernière ne fait que le regarder, les yeux remplis d'amour mais l'esprit vide de tout. Pour une fois ni souvenirs ni visions ne viennent l'assaillir. Même pas ceux de son cauchemar précédent. Loin sont les tueries sanglantes, les révoltes et désespoir enfantins mais si purs et puissants. Envolées les entités profiteuses de la crédulité des plus jeunes et des pauvres malheureux…

Et cela est incroyablement… frustrant ! « _Mais non, elle ne peut oublier cela, elle n'en a même pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas son devoir, son Destin… _» Crierait l'entité constituée de touffeur diffuse si elle en était capable. Ce qui va certainement s'arranger sous peu…

L'effluve de chaleur se fait alors plus palpable et Rasetsunyo, qui en est totalement nimbée, la remarque enfin pour s'en inquiéter aussitôt : elle sait ce dont cet halo d'énergie brûlante peut augurer. Les démons de l'enfer des flammes : Suzaku le vengeur, Engokuki le destructeur ainsi que certains de leurs associés, sont des monstres capables de tout dévaster pour un mot, non, juste pour une pensée plus haute que l'autre…

Et cela est absolument terrifiant. Ses expériences passées le lui ont largement démontré…

Et ce ne sont pas ses souvenirs qui lui feront penser le contraire… Ainsi elle revoit la cour intérieure du palais entièrement détruite, calcinée… Tout cela par la seule faute de la première apparition de son invocation instinctive. Et surtout à cause du combat qui suivit, les deux brasiers infernaux issus du père et de la fille se tenant la dragée haute pendant de longs et pénibles instants… Evènement aux conséquences tragiques aussi...

La reine, toute tremblotante, se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, une ancienne et déplorable habitude qu'elle a du mal à perdre. De plus sa mère, la matriarche des nobles Kubera, le faisait également : le pouvoir des liens du sang sûrement… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, à force de pression abrasive et de passages répétés la douce et fragile peau fine de la muqueuse cède et laisse s'échapper une perle carmine. Cette dernière roule sur la bouche meurtrie et la femme nouvellement accouchée la recueille sur son pouce, se perdant pratiquement totalement dans la contemplation de cette goutte vermeille sur la nacre claire de sa peau.

Et Rasetsunyo ressent quelque chose. Son visage qui s'était tiré sous l'appréhension se détend progressivement et un sourire compatissant transparaît. En cet instant elle n'est que soulagement. Car elle sait.

« Boya… »

Juste un crépitement ténu se fait entendre, une étincelle vive mais brève illumine la chambre d'un faible flash. La reine hausse élégamment l'un de ses fins sourcils, et son noble front se plisse légèrement.

« _Boya…_ » Pense-t-elle intensément.

Le même phénomène à nouveau : juste un léger grésillement et un fébrile éclat passagers. Ce qui ne semble pas du tout satisfaire la maîtresse des lieux. Sa bouche se plisse en une moue pensive et perplexe, ses deux morceaux de ciel de l'est encore et toujours plongés dans le liquide vital qui, d'ailleurs, commence à s'épaissir ainsi disposé à l'air libre sur le pouce diaphane. Soudainement Rasetsunyo laisse échapper un reniflement ironique qui s'achève en un rire aérien et franchement amusé. Elle finit par se rasséréner pour murmurer quelque chose d'intelligible puis d'un ton posé bien que légèrement froid elle prononce quelques paroles :

« J'en appelle humblement aux douze démons qui me protègent, pour t'invoquer devant moi. Viens à moi, succube de l'enfer des flammes : Boya ! »

Une flamme oscillant entre l'ambre et le jaune ainsi que d'une taille comprise entre une vingtaine et une trentaine de centimètres fait alors son apparition. Progressivement mais à une célérité assez élevée, sa forme se fait différente. Elle s'allonge parfois, s'affine par endroits et prend du volume à d'autres. Même sa couleur change : sa coiffe véritable feu tentaculaire et ondoyant se fait rouge profond, sa basse fine et toute en longueur se divise en deux et s'échauffe à tel point que c'est de la lumière blanche qu'elle émet, il en va de même avec les deux fins faisceaux situés plus en hauteur. On peut, de même, remarquer sous le halo rouge flamboyant un ovale immaculé où brûlent deux flammes bleues et sous chacune de celles-ci, trois triangles d'un rose orangé.

Avec une vitesse accrue, la flamme se dirige vers la main de la blanche yokai, et c'est presque avidement qu'elle se jette sur la perle de sang. Cette dernière s'évapore en une fumée cendrée en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, laissant simplement dans l'air une légère odeur de roussi.

Si Rasetsunyo a été surprise par l'Apparition ou par sa transformation ainsi que son action, elle n'en a strictement rien montré. Son fin sourire dément parfaitement un quelconque étonnement. Tant qu'à sa voix, elle résonne posément :

« Bonjour, Boya. »

Seul le silence lui répond, bien que le crépitement provenant de la flamme se fasse subitement plus vif. La reine, pas le moins du monde décontenancée, se contente d'observer le petit phénomène. Celui-ci, qui a précédemment pris son apparence de yokai ainsi que ses propres traits, s'est assis sur les précieuses étoffes, les consumant un tant soit peu, et ne lui présente obstinément que le dos.

La jeune femme pouffe.

« Voyons Boya… »

Encore un silence indigné du côté de la petite invocation.

« Mais Boya… Une succube provenant de la nuit des temps, et qui plus est, un démon de l'enfer des flammes ça ne "boude" pas enfin ! »

Rasetsunyo repart alors dans une hilarité légère et cristalline mais elle est brusquement interrompue.

« Le suis-je véritablement ? Pourquoi donc n'ai-je jamais droit aux honneurs ? … Puérilité penses-tu… Et quand bien même ! De toute façon je fais ce qu'il me plait !! Ne t'en déplaise, Rasetsu…

- Vous devriez en être flattée au contraire, vous êtes la plus souvent appelée aux côtés de notre race.

- Oh la barbe ! Rasetsu… Qu'en ai-je donc à faire de ce prétendu égard ! Même ce gros pataud d'Engokuki et son acolyte, ce fou furieux de Suzaku, ont le droit à une invocation en règle ! Et pour moi c'est encore et toujours _niet_ !! »

La dénommée Boya, littéralement furibonde, se retourne en lâchant ces dernières paroles. D'un bond impressionnant pour sa taille elle se plante devant le beau visage de Rasetsunyo, plongeant son semblant de regard dans les prunelles azurées de la femme. Elle fulmine de colère et finit par gronder :

« Cela fait près d'une année que nous ne nous sommes vues, Rasetsu… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu appelée que maintenant ? Ne suis-je pas censée veiller sur toi ? »

La blanche yokai semble gênée, chose rare chez elle.

« J'ai oublié…

- Tu as… quoi ? »

La voix antérieurement désincarnée s'est faite dangereuse, prédatrice et en même temps tellement doucereuse…

« "Oublié", Boya. Vous avez bien entendu.

- …

- Inutile d'user de ce silence hostile, cela ne changera en rien les faits. J'ai failli, fauté sottement, je l'avoue. Mais j'étais si éreintée…

- Il est vrai que tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal, et la fatigue n'explique pas tout. D'ailleurs d'où provient un tel épuisement ? Depuis toutes ces années je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état et ce n'est pas peu dire aux vues des événements passés. Je ressens de la lassitude, de l'appréhension, de la joie aussi… Mais qu'est-ce donc que… »

C'est ce moment que choisit le prince pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs des personnes présentes, se moquant éperdument des fortes tensions qui règnent dans l'espace autour de lui.

Les deux entités sursautent à l'entente des mouvements du nourrisson toujours profondément endormis. La démone est la première à se reprendre et c'est d'une voix au timbre léger qu'elle demande :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Simultanément elle commence à parcourir nonchalamment la distance qui la sépare du beau couffin de bois précieux.

Rasetsunyo couve la scène de son regard, elle en connaît toute l'importance et les lourdes implications. Elle n'en oublie pas de répondre pour autant.

« Il s'agit de Kogaiji.

- Hum-hum… Joli nom mais lourd à porter, si tu veux mon avis, Rasetsu…

- J'en suis consciente, Boya. C'est même cela qui m'a décidée. … Et ne pourriez-vous pas user de mon véritable prénom ?

- Non, pas question, je n'ai servi que des "Rasestu" ou des êtres fiers et heureux de se faire appeler par ce nom. Et puis n'est-ce pas celui de ton père ? L'ayant connu, je sais qu'il ne mérite pas un tel déshonneur ! De plus, le tien en est si proche, de quoi te plaints-tu ? Prends cela comme un tendre sobriquet ! Enfin, passons là-dessus… Tu dis que… Hum… C'est donc toi qui l'as affublé de ce nom. Et cela en rapport avec ce que tu savais de lui : passé et futur réunis…

- En effet, Boya.

- Je vois… Souffrance, dommages causés par les morts et malheurs… Un enfant, noble et pur qui sera entaché de mal durant la totalité de sa vie… Non, avant même sa naissance ! Comment a donc réagit la mère à l'entente de ta prédiction ? Non, c'est une question futile. Vu qu'il s'agit assurément encore d'une quelconque servante elle ne s'est probablement pas permise de te dire quoi que ce soit. Me trompais-je ? »

Boya poursuit tranquillement sa route sur les tentures, laissant derrière elle une traînée de cendres. Voyant que la reine ne répond pas, elle continue d'un ton badin :

« Et pourquoi donc le saut impérial ? Ne me dis pas que ce bambin est le fruit de l'union d'un noble avec une pathétique domestique ? Ou encore pire : l'un des nombreux enfants illégitimes de ton roi et époux ! »

Un éclat oscillant entre rage et douleur passe furtivement dans les yeux clairs de Rasetsunyo, serrant les dents elle ne répond pas à la pique de son invocation. Elle sait qu'elle n'en pense pas un seul mot, enfin… peut-être que si mais jamais elle n'oserait lui dire cela sérieusement. Avec son mauvais carafon elle est juste toujours sous l'emprise de sa vexation précédente !

« Il s'agit de Kogaiji, enfant innocent mais malgré tout promis aux malheurs… »

Boya sautille gaiement vers le berceau en écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa protégée.

« …et si le sceau du royaume est présent c'est que nous avons en face de nous le…

- Le fils de l'un des aristocrates du Tenjiku, oui, ça je le sais, Rasetsu…

- Non.

- "Non" ?

- Non. Je vous présente, le futur souverain des terres du royaume du soleil couchant, l'actuel Prince Kogaiji, fils du roi Gyumao et le mien également ainsi que votre futur seigneur et maître ! »

La petite flamme s'en immobilise de surprise et en reste coi pendant de longues secondes. Prise d'un doute et espérant que sa maîtresse ne lui fasse qu'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, elle jette un œil scrutateur au bébé. Et elle ne peut que constater la véracité des propos précédemment énoncés par la reine. Elle ne voit que cette toison sanglante, ces yeux qu'elle sait d'instinct d'un violet sans pareil et surtout son aura déjà imposante. Cette dernière est si proche de celle de sa mère ainsi que de ces ancêtres mais… une ombre la recouvre, comme cette peau qui ne devrait pas être si sombre : les marques de Gyumao à n'en pas douter.

Que faire ? Boya ne le sait pas, partagée comme elle l'est à présent par une multitude de pensées et émotions. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, elle est perdue. Ce maelström d'émotions la rend quasiment catatonique. C'est donc d'une voix plate et morne qu'elle déclare enfin :

« Ton fils… quels drôles de géniteurs il a… »

La jeune femme secoue la tête posément, en signe de négation.

« Pas "géniteurs", Boya. Le roi et moi sommes ses "parents". »

Le démon des flammes est écartelé entre incrédulité pure et sourde colère.

« _Qu'a donc obscurément bafouillé Rasetsunyo ?_ _Ce bambin ne serait donc pas né d'une abjecte étreinte de harem, d'un acte sale et dégradant ou au mieux le fruit d'une action dictée par le besoin d'un héritier de sang pur et royal !?_ »

Agacée et égarée, Boya finit par tempêter :

« Des "parents", laisses-moi en douter ! N'oublie pas QUI je suis, petite fille ! Tu es peut-être une noble reine, une devineresse majeure, mère depuis aujourd'hui aussi, éreintée, dotée d'une intelligence vive, lasse, folle de joie, fragile, puissante et que sais-je encore ?! Mais tu ne pourras jamais contrer mon expérience ! Et surtout, je ne te laisserai pas me jauger ainsi ! »

Rasetsunyo est surprise du ton virulent ainsi que des paroles de la petite invocation de feu. Apparemment elle en a oublié des choses durant cette année et surtout durant ces dernières heures…

« Il est vrai que j'aurai du faire appel à vous pour cette…situation.

- Non, tu crois ? » Fait la flamme vive, d'un ton faussement ingénu. Puis elle reprend en vociférant.

« Et comment ! Qui, mieux que moi, aurait pu te protéger et te conseiller ? Ne suis-je donc plus Boya ?!

- Si vous l'êtes, vous l'avez toujours été et vous le serez probablement à jamais…

- Dis-le !! »

La pâle yokai ne comprend tout d'abord pas. Que doit-elle dire ? Puis la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Il est exact qu'au bout de tout ce temps à la voir sous cette forme pratiquement insignifiante, elle a oublié la véritable identité de cette fluette invocation, celle qui est…

« Vous êtes, Boya, c'est-à-dire la "Flamme". La mère de tous les démons de feu, la détentrice du feu sacré, celle que les dieux eux-mêmes ont voulu connaître et apprivoiser. Certains ont décidé de vous craindre et vous nomme "Datsu issaï shujo shoke" vous qualifiant donc de démone détrousseuse du souffle vital de tous les êtres. Au contraire, certains ont appris à vous respecter et vous désigne comme la flamme sacrée de la vie, une divinité fondamentale et primaire. En tous cas, tous savent que vous êtes l'unique entité à posséder le total contrôle de la Vie des êtres du plan terrestre ! »

_**Le même jour, devant les appartements du roi…**_

L'immense battant de bois massif finement ciselé s'entrouvre légèrement durant une poignée de secondes puis s'abat de façon poussive contre le montant. Il est vrai qu'ouvrir ou refermer cette impressionnante porte n'est pas aisé : son poids et sa résistance à l'air dus à sa taille hors normes freinent tous ses mouvements. Mais avec énergie on peut la manipuler de manière tout à fait classique. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas de la personne qui vient de sortir…

De loin, on ne peut apercevoir qu'une tache monochrome et claire sur la surface d'une teinte à mi-chemin entre l'acajou et la terre de sienne : le blanc d'une tenue de domestique qui contraste avec les marrons du panneau de bois et de la peau de la servante.

Oite est adossée contre le pan de bois et elle ne doit sa frêle station debout qu'à ce dernier. Elle n'en revient pas… Non, vraiment, elle n'ose y croire ! Et étrangement ce malaise n'a rien à voir avec le passé lointain de Gyumao. Oh bien sûr son histoire l'a émue, jusqu'aux larmes soit dit en passant… Son désespoir, sa tristesse, son mal-être lui ont été tellement familiers également… Ses récits de guerres ont fait tinter sa corde sensible, après tout, elle était bien issue d'un peuple de combattants aguerris et valeureux. Mais de "cela", elle ne s'y attendait pas !

Savoir qu'elle et son peuple décimé y étaient pour quelque chose dans les affaires de cœur, non, pas de cœur : les histoires de "coucheries" du roi était impensable ! C'était dérangeant, déplacé surtout, surréaliste même ! Cela la gênait mais aussi, une fois n'est pas coutume, la mettait dans une rage folle.

Elle qui croyait, innocemment, que son peuple avait péri pour une histoire de vengeance ou au pire, à cause de la haine bigrement stupide et obtuse d'un dirigeant non moins copieusement idiot et étroit d'esprit !! Mais non… les Satsubatsu avaient disparu pour les beaux yeux bleu clair d'une rousse donzelle à la peau d'albâtre qui s'était révélée plutôt difficile à conquérir ! Du moins…dans des draps !!

Souffrance et morts par centaines, non, par milliers… Des litres et des litres de sang fraternel versés… D'innombrables amis et voisins appréciés transformés en monceaux de cadavres décrépis…

Tout cela juste pour que le roi prenne soin de sa libido avec la femme qu'actuellement elle se devait de servir, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait avec grand plaisir et même honneur.

Mais quelle ironie !

Oite réalise soudain avec horreur et dégoût que la noble Rasetsunyo est responsable de tous ces malheurs.

« _Que dois-je faire ? Par les dieux, cela n'est pas croyable !_ »

La yokai est maintenant debout, fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes fines et possède un air très irrité voire farouche.

« Ils se sont tous joués de moi ! Et le pire dans toute cette immonde mascarade c'est que je ne peux, ni ne veux, réellement, jeter la pierre à quiconque… Il ne me reste plus qu'à jurer pour me soulager ! Oh que oui, les dieux ne sont sûrement pas étrangers à cela… Tous ces évènements m'ont tout l'air d'une machination divine digne de la plus grande idiotie que l'Univers n'ait jamais abrité en son sein !! »

La tirade de la fine yokai s'achève dans un cri d'impuissance et de rage mêlées. Et vu la puissance vocale ainsi que le pas lourd de la demoiselle nul doute que cette fin de journée verra se lever une nouvelle tempête de sable dans le désert tout proche. Car c'est de cette façon que la jeune négresse se départ de son trop plein d'énergie et de sentiments. En invoquant ces démons de sable elle donne de son énergie, psychique et physique, tant et si bien qu'après cela elle en demeure éreintée. Épuisée mais si agréablement sereine…

Et c'est tout ce qui compte actuellement pour la petite Oite. Cela lui importe tellement, qu'elle omet sans s'en apercevoir le fait que son petit déchaînement de poussière de roche est la véritable clef de ses soucis… Mais elle les affectionne bien trop pour tenir rigueur à ses invocations de sable ainsi qu'à ses coups de sang…

_**Au même moment, juste derrière la porte…**_

Les deux puits d'encre sombre qui tiennent lieu de regard au roi Gyumao scrutent avidement la majestueuse porte de ses appartements. Ils ne paraissent ni tristes ni mornes, bien au contraire : une lueur de malice s'y est glissée. Ses longues oreilles ne perdent rien du spectacle également… C'est qu'il se porte toujours bien mieux après chaque entrevue avec sa petite servante si souvent mal lunée ! Cette jeune fille avait l'art et la manière de le tirer de son état comateux à l'extrême limite de la dépression la plus avancée.

Lui qui pensait qu'évoquer son passé lui serait douloureux… Il n'avait ressenti pendant son discours que de la nostalgie. Accompagnée de colère et de désespoir bien sûr mais à des niveaux bien moindre qu'auparavant. Son désir de tuer ne s'était pas fait ressentir non plus… Peut-être parce que justement "il" n'avait pas été là… Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Parce qu'il avait pensé aux moments heureux et pas dramatiques, aux gens qu'il appréciait et pas aux êtres abhorrés ? Peut-être, peut-être…

« _Alors Gyumao, on se languit de Mes visites ?_ »

Le souverain, autrefois confortablement rencogné sur son trône à écouter avec un amusement certain les outrages de la petite négresse, sursaute violement. "Il" est là, il lui "parle" et le prend de haut comme toujours, comme la première fois…

Autour du géant apparaît une atmosphère moite et fraîche, un brouillard qui s'épaissit rapidement, semblant vouloir engloutir le roi. Ce dernier ne daigne même pas répondre de vive voix.

« _À quoi bon ?_ » Pense-t-il.

_« Les femmes ont eu toujours cet effet sur toi…elles te ramollissent._ »

Le souverain se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage.

« Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais en paix ?

- Non. Pas tant que Nous n'aurons pas atteint Notre objectif : tuer tous les humains. »

Un soupir de la part de Gyumao. Après ses pensées c'est son corps qu'il parasitait… Ne venait-il pas de parler à travers lui ?

« Mais de quoi te plains-tu ?! Ne t'ai-Je donc donné ce que tu M'as demandé ?! Force et pouvoir, l'invulnérabilité aussi… »

La voix étrangère qui est sortie de la bouche même du roi est inhabituellement désincarnée et a résonné froidement dans la vaste salle austère.

« Mais tu m'as pris ma…

- Silence ! Je suis ton Maître, ton Créateur, ton Dieu, Moi, Noumu le brouillard, la force implacable du néant… Toi, tu n'es qu'une poupée entre Mes mains, faite de chiffons, non, de papier même !! Quand vas-tu l'accepter ? … Décidément ces femmes ont vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi…

- Je ne pense pas, non…

- Mais c'est tout démontré, Gyumao, n'oublie pas que tu Me dois tout ! TOUT !

- Je ne le sais que trop…

- Bien, car si tu l'oubliais Nous péririons tous deux et cela serait fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, cela est un fait avéré…

- Non, vraiment ces êtres futiles et faibles ne te conviennent pas. Tu devrais cesser de recevoir ces…femelles…

- Ne parle pas d'elles ainsi ! »

Le yokai pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de ce nuage engloutissant toute matière s'interpose et hausse le ton. Il ne subit plus, il veut écraser, imposer sa volonté propre. De ce fait, il repousse la possession de l'Entité à nouveau diffuse.

« _De qui ça ?_ » S'enquiert ironiquement la brume épaisse, qui gagne de plus en plus d'ampleur, irritée comme elle est d'avoir été éjectée de l'enveloppe charnelle de sa marionnette yokai à cause d'un futile mouvement d'humeur.

Silence courroucé et emplit de menaces du côté de Gyumao.

« _De ta mère peut-être ? Celle qui a mis au monde des enfants sans chercher à les protéger de leur effroyable destin ? Qui a fait étalage de ses faiblesses, qui a condamné ton père, qui t'a fait voir pour la première fois des flots de sang issus d'une cruelle barbarie dont elle et les autres membres de ta famille furent les pauvres victimes… Celle qui t'a obligé à t'avilir devant Moi pour sauver ta peau et assurer ta vengeance ? A conclure ce pacte qui à présent te répugne ?_ »

Le souverain baisse la tête, voulant cacher sa douleur à cette entité qui ne lui apportera, il le sait pertinemment depuis tout ce temps, aucun soulagement.

« _Tu ne réponds pas…alors c'est non ? De ton épouse alors ? Quoique… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la nommée ainsi malgré les cérémonies auxquelles vous avez pris part : elle passe son temps à te fuir ! Depuis que tu l'as ramenée de son château de l'est c'est à peine si tu as pu l'effleurer… C'est à se demander si cet enfant nouvellement né est véritablement le tien…_ »

Gyumao serre les dents, ne trouvant rien à répondre aux dernières invectives du démon de brouillard, l'être à qui il doit tout : sa vie, son statut quasi divin, son pouvoir, la possibilité de se venger entièrement…

« _Ou bien… Tu parlais peut-être de cette petite yokai au caractère aussi sombre que sa carnation ? Elle aussi tu voudrais la faire tienne ? Mais tu es insatiable à tous les points de vue, dis-Moi ?_

- Et toi, ne me demandes-tu pas constamment du sang et de la chair provenant d'humains pour gagner en puissance et pouvoir ainsi te gargariser d'être le plus fort ?! »

Gyumao soupire une énième fois, il sait qu'il vient de s'exposer à la colère de l'essence vaporeuse douée de volonté. Mais il ne veut pas l'écouter, pas par peur ou regret c'est juste qu'il est las de tout cela. Alors pour que le babillage intempestif ainsi que vain cesse, il se saisit d'une épée, la brandit haut au dessus de sa tête et l'abat sur son bras reposant mollement sur l'accoudoir minéral du trône. Mais…

Mais l'arme se brise au contact du membre du puissant yokai. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Le roi prend en main un second sabre, un dont le fil de la lame et si aiguisé qu'il ne fait aucun doute que la lame trancherait sans aucune difficulté le plus fin de ses cheveux. Consciencieusement, le regard concentré, l'être qu'on appelle démon taureau tente de cisailler la peau de son poignet, sans succès toutefois. Non seulement le métal étincelant se fendille sous l'énorme pression mais en plus le halo brumeux grignote la matière.

« Mais quel bel imbécile je fais ! "Il" avait raison je me ramolli, je ne sais même plus comment nous vaincre !

_- Que t'avais-Je donc dit ?!_

_- … Mais cela est incompréhensible tout de même… Oublier ainsi jusqu'à son unique point faible !_ … _Ne me dites pas qu'il a…_ Oh TOI, si je tenais lieu et vie à ta place je me ferais discret et petit !!

…

Noumu !! M'aurais-tu privé d'une autre partie de mes souvenirs ? Mon Identité ne te suffisait-elle donc pas pour que tu ailles jusqu'à engloutir mon proche passé ?! Et laisse donc cette arme ! J'ignorais totalement que tu te plaisais à goûter aux alliages, le sang n'a-t-il plus tes faveurs ? Y retrouves-tu cette saveur saline et métallique qui semble tant te plaire et te satisfaire ? »

Le monarque grince des dents de se savoir aussi exposé et fragile aux bassesses de son hôte. Mais loin de laisser s'exprimer le désarroi proche du désespoir qui s'infiltre vicieusement en lui, il en a fait presque monter au paroxysme sa colère et son indignation.

«Enfin, maintenant que j'ai réalisé mon erreur…»

Le géant sourit méchamment et laisse ainsi entrevoir ses canines aiguisées.

« Tu dis m'avoir fait puissant, invulnérable mais cela est faux, inachevé… Il existe bien une personne qui puisse me vaincre et me blesser…

- _Je ne crois pas. Remettrais-tu en cause Notre accord ?_ »

L'épais brouillard cherche à faire dériver la conversation sur un autre sujet. Celui abordé à l'instant est bien trop sensible, sérieux, fatal même…

« Noumu… je t'ai connu bien plus efficace à retourner les situations à ton avantage ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me feras perdre de vue le fait que JE peux me meurtrir. »

Et tranquillement, d'un détachement presque clinique confinant quasiment à la folie le roi déchire méthodiquement et profondément son épiderme au niveau de ses poignets à l'aide de ses dents acérées.

Le roi est pris d'un rire sardonique et déclare entre deux hoquets d'hilarité mal contenue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vile incantation, je ne mets pas fin à mes jours… Je reprends le dessus, nuance… »

Les éclats de rire s'éteignent et la voix du souverain gronde.

« Par contre ne t'avises plus de fouailler dans ma mémoire et d'y faire tout ce qui t'arrange, Noumu…sans moi tu n'es strictement rien…

- _Tu n'es pas grand-chose non plus sans Moi…_

- C'est un fait mais…sans mes souvenirs et mon libre arbitre j'en demeure encore plus incomplet. Comment se rattacher à la vie sans la force motrice des sentiments ?

…

De plus tu sembles bien plus affecté que moi face mes meurtrissures physiques… Vois ! Tu ne peux même plus parler à travers moi, je ne décèle que tes pensées à présent…

_- Que diable ai-Je à faire de souvenirs !? La haine Nous suffirait amplement… Le sais-tu ?_

- Pour notre but commun ? Sûrement, je te l'accorde… Mais après ? Je ne désire pas te laisser te servir de moi comme d'un simple véhicule terrestre en ce plan d'existence. Alors je te préviens, satanée malédiction, je n'hésiterai pas à me laisser mourir…

- _Quelles belles paroles, que d'actes vains…_ _Ces femmes, vraiment…_ »

Gyumao enfin blessé et oublieux de son parasite, regarde mi-songeur mi-satisfait les litres de liquide vital s'écouler de ses plaies béantes aux poignets, car au fil du temps, le débit se fait toujours plus important, et les souvenirs ressurgissent en même temps que les flots de sang étrangement inodores quittent le terrible yokai. Dans le même temps, la présence de Noumu se fait plus fade, moins tangible. Après tout, il semblerait que l'invocation soit la première à pâtir des blessures de son hôte. Bien que ce dernier y laisse aussi une colossale partie de sa force et de sa puissance.

Soudain le monarque semble se remémorer un détail prégnant, un évènement marquant.

« La lumière de la lune rousse, une tempête de sable qui se profile… Oui, cela s'était déroulé ainsi… »

* * *

À suivre…

La finalité de cette fic a changé… je ne me restreindrai pas au seul Tenjiku, je vais tenter de résoudre ou du moins donner une origine aux mystères de Saiyuki ! Donc cette fic a de nombreux chapitres à venir et de beaux jours devant elle (je dirai même des mois voire des années vu ma rapidité). J'ai même deux séquelles en tête PLUS une préquelle ! (Je suis folle, oui je sais… Mais la saga me tente bien, là !) Enfin, sachez que je ne m'appuie uniquement sur le manga papier (je trouve que l'animé n'est pas à la hauteur).  
Si vous avez des envies particulières (des moments préférés dans le manga, des questions etc.) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Le scénario n'étant pas gravé dans la pierre je peux essayer de caser vos idées, après tout c'est pour vous que j'écris !  
Sinon… Les questions habituelles : C'était clair ? Des questions ? Des commentaires ?  
La suite TRES bientôt. En fait j'ai découpé le quatrième chapitre pour vous fournir la suite plus tôt. Donc normalement dans une à deux semaine vous aurez le cinquième chapitre.

Explications :  
Boya siginfie : petit feu / léger incendie  
Noumu veut dire brouillard épais. Si certains connaissent Brume du livre : Les rebelles de l'Enki-Ea  
ou même le Néant de l'Histoire sans fin (le premier film, j'ai pas lu le livre, honte à moi !) vous remarquerez que j'ai opéré quelques changements pour que cela fasse plus "Saiyuki".

Vala ! À plus !


	5. Chapitre cinquième : Les époux royaux

**Disclaimer : **Tout comme avant, rien à changé.  
**Genres :** Général, drama, romance (de la vraie, ENFIN !)  
**Rating :** M pour présence de lime ou lemon (disons "lemen" ! Je sais pas trop, j'arrive pas à me décider, je fais souvent entre les deux en ce moment), hétéro d'ailleurs ce dernier… Donc homop… euh… "Hétérophobes" votre place n'est pas ici ! (Si y'a des homophobes doit bien avoir des "hétérophobes", non ? Et puis j'ai TOUJOURS rêvé de dire ça un jour !) Par contre je laisse le rating de la fic à T.  
**Note :** Pardon pour le retard, panne d'inspi alors qu'il ne restait "que" deux ou trois pages à écrire… (Au final j'en ai rajouté douze, j'ai plus que doublé le chapitre quoi ! 10 700 mots !) Et puis les partiels m'ont fatiguée, sans parler de Roland Garos et de la fête de la musique qui m'ont pompée pas mal de temps. (Je sais, c'est pas raisonnable ! Désolée…)

**Réponse à Goupixa :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta fidélité, ça fait énormément plaisir ! Tu aimes Boya ? Tant mieux, moi aussi ! J'ai eu envie de l'humaniser, donc elle a un tas de défauts ! Son "mauvais caractère" me plait beaucoup, j'aime quand les personnages (surtout les persos féminins, ça se voit déjà avec ma p'tite Oite) ne sont pas fades, parce qu'une fille qui se contente de dire "amen" à tout, c'est terriblement lassant. C'est pour cela que ce personnage original sera présent tout le long de cette énorme fic (c'était un secret mais bon pour toi je le dévoile !) et c'est bien le seul, les autres ne feront que passer (snif !).  
Lire plusieurs fois… hum donc j'ai pas été assez claire. En fait je pense que c'est parce que j'ai découpé le chapitre, y'a des réponses et des éclaircissements dans ce 5e chapitre normalement. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire donc je vais revoir ça, voire faire un petit résumé au début de chaque chapitre comme ça vous ne serez pas obligé de TOUT relire pour reconstituer le puzzle qu'est ma fic…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Les époux royaux

_**Un peu plus d'an et demi avant la naissance de Kogaiji, mêmes lieux…**_

La porte des appartements royaux claque violement, à tel point que le mouvement plus que vif aurait pu laisser tremblantes les fondations de la forteresse séculaire !

« Pff ! Rien dans le ventre en ce jour ! Et dans tous les sens du terme semblerait-il ! … Franchement pathétique, des semaines que Messire Le Roi Des Yokais refuse de se nourrir et se soumet à une saignée quotidienne… Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt ! Parce que s'il voulait passer de vie à trépas, c'est manqué : il ne parvient qu'à se faire souffrir… Et à _me_ faire nettoyer _son_ chantier et tout ce sang ! Quoiqu'il en soit il en a maigri atrocement, n'a plus sa taille de géant tout en restant d'une carrure d'homme fort… On le trouverait normal comme ça… Je me demande bien pourquoi il fait tout cela… »

La jeune yokai à la carnation sombre, connue et reconnue sous le nom d'Oite Satsubatsu aussi bien à cause de son caractère impulsif que pour son appartenance au fameux clan du désert, interrompt le cours de ses pensées interrogatives. C'est à présent un tout autre sentiment que la curiosité ou l'incompréhension qui l'assaille : la haine.

Elle en siffle et écume de rage.

« Mais malgré cet état de fait, pas plus que les premières fois je n'ai réussi à le blesser… Comment venger les énièmes victimes de sa folie belliqueuse ? Mes frères, mon sang… Je n'en peux plus ! Seulement quelques semaines que je suis ici et je vois tout le mal qu'il fait impunément à mon peuple. Et pire que tout : la colère me ronge à défaut de servir à évincer mon ennemi… »

D'autres jeunes filles se tiennent aux côtés d'Oite. Elles en ont pris l'habitude aux vues de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle leur nouvelle amie trouve les ennuis ou plutôt : les cherche et les récolte avec abondance ! Ne devaient-elles pas la soigner régulièrement après ses entrevues avec leur seigneur et maître ? Ce dernier ne les avaient-elles pas sommées de le faire, enjointes de ne pas la laisser mourir ou même s'affaiblir ?

Cela était, d'ailleurs, à n'y rien comprendre ! À moins que la colère d'Oite lui soit agréable ou bien utile… Mais comment diable cela pourrait être possible ? Quel avantage pouvait bien avoir le démon taureau à se voir attaquer par une telle furie et que celle-ci, enragée par ses échecs retentissants et répétitifs n'en soit réduite à invoquer ses monstres de poussière de roche pour évacuer son trop plein de ressentiment. Tout cela en criant et éructant sa rage. Tout était à chaque fois on ne peut plus clair : elle le haïssait proprement !

Alors pourquoi le souverain paraissait-il heureux lorsqu'il voyait se profiler une tempête de sable au dehors ? Aimait-il tant que ça inspirer la crainte ? Même si elle était finalement teintée de dégoût et de haine ?

L'unique réponse à ces multiples questions arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Malheureusement pour elles, les servantes ne sont plus là pour la voir, occupées comme elles le sont à vainement tenter de calmer l'impulsive Oite. De toute façon elles n'auraient pas été autorisées à ne serait-ce que de l'entrapercevoir ou la deviner, cette fameuse réponse. Et tandis qu'elles subissent le courroux de l'effrontée demoiselle qui s'évertue à créer une tempête d'infinitésimaux fragments de roches aussi massive et violente que ses ressentiment et humeur actuels, Rasetsunyo se dirige d'un pas sûr et tranquille vers un lieu qu'elle n'a eu de cesse de fuir depuis des années : les appartements du roi.

Oh, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui avait manquée mais…ça lui était impossible, interdit… Elle n'avait tout de même pas enduré toutes ces épreuves pour tout réduire à néant à cause d'une impatience pour le moins mal placée ! Elle se devait de rester à l'écart de cet homme qui remuait tellement de choses en elle mais qui, sans conteste, pourrait aussi être à l'origine de la perdition la plus totale du monde. L'investigateur du chaos le plus complet.

Ainsi, la reine, qui marche posément en se déplaçant avec la grâce et la noblesse qui la caractérisent si bien, se souvient des dernières années passées. De touts les simulacres de courses-poursuites à travers le véritable labyrinthe qu'est la forteresse, à essayer d'échapper au seigneur des yokais ainsi qu'à ses suivants. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu avant qu'il ne la prenne pour épouse ! Elle ne se donnerait à lui qu'en de rares circonstances. Occasions toutes marquées du même sceau, d'ailleurs…

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle avait fixé cette règle, sachant par avance que cela lui coûterait énormément. Elle avait anticipé la frustration à venir et ne l'avait donc ressentie que plus cruellement. N'était-elle pas immédiatement tombée sous le charme de cet homme miné et blessé qu'elle voyait constamment dans ses prémonitions ?

Plus qu'une amourette de jeune fille quelque peu fleur bleue, c'était un Premier Amour. Le tout décuplé à l'infini, car à chaque nouvelle vision elle en apprenait plus sur cet homme qui la faisait vibrer.

Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Elle avait été si émue de voir ce petit homme s'obliger à grandir plus vite que prévu, de s'allier avec cette entité nocive, de perdre souvenirs comme dignité… Elle n'avait eu de cesse de trouver un moyen de l'aider, mais ces visions ne lui laissaient qu'un arrière goût acre et amer, celui de l'impuissance et du désespoir. Alors, la reine s'était tournée vers le futur. Et ce qu'elle avait perçu la laissait pantelante de frayeur. Tous ces morts, cette souffrance, la ruine, la dévastation du monde… Et cela à cause des envies de grandeur d'une entité tapie au sein d'un vulgaire sceau incantatoire !

Cependant, la pitié et l'empathie avaient rapidement laissé place à un sentiment bien plus puissant quand le bambin était devenu un homme fait, quand les rondeurs juvéniles s'étaient transformées en muscles et en membres puissants. Autant la magistrale mutation liée à Noumu la dégoûtait, déformant les traits pourtant harmonieux du monarque, donnant au corps purement invincible un côté pataud et gauche… Autant Gyumao dans ses moments de faiblesse volontaires – et donc admirables de courage – avait toutes ses faveurs. Dans ces instants où le sceau relâchait son envoûtement, il redevenait Kaju, cet être plein de promesses, cet arbre fort et vigoureux prédestiné à porté du fruit.

Elle aurait pu donner sa vie pour lui, mais elle le savait : sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose. En tout cas, pas dans cette situation. N'avait-elle pas échafaudé les plans les plus scabreux dans l'espoir que tout se finisse avec le moindre mal ? N'avait elle pas compris qu'elle était l'unique espoir de rédemption de l'actuel démon taureau ? Qui à part elle détenait la clé de son passé qui prenait allures de salut pour le roi ?

Elle savait pertinemment que toute cette histoire la laisserait sûrement malheureuse au possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la digne héritière du clan Datsu : avec ces marques de malheur inscrites sur ses joues ! Comme pour l'estampiller de l'empreinte des intouchables : des êtres que dieux puis hommes comme yokais avaient décidé de maudire !

Le Malheur… Une fatalité qui pesait comme une chape de plomb sur son ascendance du côté paternel. Elle avait appris que tout cela avait pour origine une colère soit disant divine, ou plutôt la jalousie et l'amertume d'une entité d'un autre plan que celui qu'elle connaissait et où elle évoluait quotidiennement.

En parlant de déambulation dans l'espace, la reine se fige, se rendant compte du lieu où elle se situe. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait marché sans s'en apercevoir.

Et elle se dit que _cela_ est fait : ses pas l'ont menée où elle désirait aller. Lentement elle entrouvre le lourd panneau de bois, laissant sa silhouette gracieuse et altière se découper sur le décor minéral.

On ne pourrait détourner les yeux du tableau qu'elle offre. Le rose pâle de ce sari simple mais beau, ses membres fins et élégants qui s'en dégagent, les lourdes boucles vermeilles qui cascadent partout ou le hasard leur a permis de le faire. La reine est dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, d'une immobilité quasiment parfaite, seuls ses yeux azurés semblent agités d'une douce flamme chatoyante. Mais peut-être est-ce du à la lumière si particulière du moment ?

En effet, la nuit vient de tomber, seul un fin liseré doré habille la ligne d'horizon, mais une autre lumière est savamment distillée par une lune rousse. Rendant le décor étrangement monochrome, le tout dans les tons ocres et orangés, comme cette terre désertique agitée d'une tempête de sable artificielle.

Le monarque, pour une fois, sortant de son indifférence comme mu par un étrange instinct, relève la tête sur l'espace qui l'entoure et de fait, ne peut détacher ses yeux de la noble et pure silhouette qui se présente à lui.

Car ce n'est un secret pour aucun des deux protagonistes. Le jeu du chasseur et de sa proie revêche ainsi que fuyante au possible est achevé. Nul besoin de mot : la présence de la reine se suffit à elle-même, équivalant sans peine à la plus ardente des déclarations, à la plus pressante et chaleureuse des invites…

Le roi pense avec raison que si l'être qui s'est refusé à lui avec tant d'opiniâtreté, se présente de lui-même aux abords de ses apparentements privés c'est que l'autorisation tant attendue lui est toute accordée !

Il la regarde donc fixement, s'attendant à ce que la jeune femme s'avance et s'offre. Mais cette dernière ne fait pas le moindre geste pour entrer plus en avant, ni pour reculer et ainsi pouvoir s'enfuir à nouveau, encore, une énième fois… Elle est tiraillée entre son désir, ses choix passés qui trouvent en ce jour particulier leur achèvement et sa peur de l'inconnu.

« Venez. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, la voix est lasse, serrée par l'émotion mais à présent elle se fait chaude et caressante comme le velours le plus épais.

Gyumao s'est enfin décidé à parler, rompant le fragile équilibre qui maintenait son épouse dans un état que l'on pourrait aisément qualifié de léthargique. Elle s'avance, doucement, faisant claquer ses semelles de bois sur le sol. De sa démarche presque féline à cet instant elle rejoint l'ancien géant qui est installé sur une simple chaise.

L'espace entre eux se réduit encore et encore. Puis, un contact. _Le_ contact. Enfin ils se trouvent !

La tête contre un corps encore paré d'une douce mais bien trop couvrante étoffe à son goût, Gyumao ne bouge pas d'un iota. La joue sur son ventre, les cuisses puissantes de part et d'autre de sa silhouette élancée et debout, la main droite au creux de ses reins. La scène ferait plus penser à une mère consolant son enfant emplit de chagrin qu'à une étreinte amoureuse ! En effet, un bras blanc et gracile caresse tendrement de courts et fins cheveux d'un noir insondable, la main chatouille distraitement la nuque découverte. L'autre pièce de cette paire exquise est posée sur une forte épaule qu'elle serre avec affection mais fermeté.

Mais oui… il en va ainsi : malgré les apparences c'est effectivement le cas… Voici les prémices physiques d'un élan passionnel, d'un transport amoureux.

La respiration du monarque se fait profonde, légèrement sifflante ainsi que précipitée, comme si ce dernier était la proie d'un violent trouble. Une main assurément masculine se met à caresser une jambe à travers le tissu soyeux du sari rosé et trouve le chemin de la peau satinée, par le long fendu dissimulé dans les drapés voluptueux du somptueux vêtement.

Et Rasetsunyo ne bouge toujours pas, une immobilité qui lui coûte mais qui en même temps l'apaise. La reine est partagée entre son désir qui peut enfin s'exprimer et sa retenue face à l'inconnu. Il est vrai que ce moment – parmi tant d'autres – lui est souvent parvenu, lui montrant des évènements comptant parmi les plus intimes mais… cela seulement par bribes ! Lui exposant plus volontiers le regard de braises de son futur amant que les gestes même de l'Amour. Elle en est donc réduite à se comporter comme la jeune pucelle qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire docile et fébrile.

Son futur amant et époux depuis quelques années déjà, le sent et sourit doucement provocant ainsi un délicieux chatouillis sur le ventre de la jeune femme qu'il a pour la première fois entre ses mains. La reine a le bon goût de rosir, les marques sur son visage – plus si pâle que ça – s'estompant face à la rougeur et chaleur ambiantes.  
Les yeux sombres sont clos et le sourire emprisonné par un bouc dru et noir s'élargit encore, prenant des proportions le mettant assurément dans le rang des mimiques lubriques et égrillardes.

« La pleine lune, une tempête de sable dans le désert tout proche, une lumière rousse inhabituelle : une nuit magique parée d'Irréel en perspective… La première d'une longue et ensorcelante série, j'ose espérer. Mais… si unique elle demeure, je m'en contenterai. Sachez, ma Dame, que je n'y croyais plus, je Vous l'avoue, ma Chère… »

Doucement, l'être qui vient de prononcer ces paroles rapproche davantage le corps – maintenant bien plus que frissonnant – contre le sien.

« Vous êtes mienne.

– Oui. »

La reine vient de laisser échapper son premier mot et aussi le seul qui passera la frontière de ses lèvres en cette douce nuit.

L'échange précédent n'était pas une explication entre les deux époux mais juste un répit, un court interlude leur permettant de savourer plus sereinement les évènements à venir.

Et soudainement le regard sombre du roi remonte chercher celui de sa femme. Les deux grandes mains passent sous le long tissu pastel et glissent vers la taille haute et fine de Rasetsunyo, retroussant quelque peu l'habit. Le monarque se redresse également pour poser ses lèvres sur celles, si jolies, qui le tentent depuis tant d'années. Le baiser n'est pas doux mais pas violent pour autant. Il est tout en mesure, en changement, en perpétuelle évolution ! La passion laisse souvent place à la douceur, la délicatesse disparaît face à l'embrasement des corps sous l'impérieuse impulsion de leurs sens exacerbés.

Le baiser n'a pas encore pris fin que la jeune yokai est lovée dans les bras maritaux, ses jambes d'albâtres reposant sans force sur un avant-bras puissant, son flan droit et visage échauffés sur une poitrine musculeuse.

Deux claquements sourds raisonnent : les sandales de bois qui paraient avantageusement les pieds menus de la pâle yokai tombent négligemment sur le dallage de pierre sans que personne ne leurs prête la moindre attention.

Des pas lourds et précipités se font ensuite entendre. Une porte est ouverte d'un simple et odieux coup de pied et refermée avec pertes et fracas de la même façon, sans aucune autre forme de procès. La demoiselle semble s'offusquer des manières peu romantiques, élégantes et courtoises ­– pour ne pas dire peu romanesques – que montre son mari et seigneur mais ses protestations meurent quand elle se sent déposée avec toute la précaution du Monde au milieu d'une matière confortable, douce et moelleuse : l'immense couche royale.

Ses paupières se ferment, cachant l'eau de ses iris bleutés : larmes de bonheur, d'appréhension, de soulagement également qui parsèment le regard habituellement posé de la jeune femme.

Elle tremble encore, toujours, sans cesse même ! Et cela ne s'arrange pas. Ses oreilles captent les sons avec une acuité qu'elle ne leurs connaissait pas. Des bruits secs ou lourds : des parties d'armure qui dégringolent au sol, des chaussures projetées à terre ou contre une quelconque cloison de briques en terre cuite, des boutons qui sautent, le cuir d'une ceinture qui claque, la bouche métallique qui tinte et résonne…  
Elles perçoivent aussi des sons plus doux, bien plus feutrés : des pièces de tissus qui frottent les unes contre les autres. Costume d'apparat en soie sauvage contre le lin d'un veston, coton à peine dégrossi d'une chemise sur quelques morceaux de cuir tanné servant d'attaches à de petites armes. Et même – si ses sens ne lui font pas défaut mais elle en doute sérieusement en cet instant où elle se sent tomber dans un monde qui lui est totalement étranger – le son si intimidant mais tellement attendu ainsi qu'enivrant de ces mêmes étoffes contre l'épiderme. Contre une peau à présent à nu…

Le matelas s'affaisse, indiquant qu'une seconde personne y a pris place. Rasetsunyo frémit. La chaleur la gagne peu à peu, une élévation de sa température corporelle – et non de son aura – qui ne découle pas simplement de son désir et de sa timidité mais du bouillonnement qu'abrite le corps de son futur amant. Cette chaleur passe dans l'air et parvient enfin à la reine. Gyumao ne la touche pas encore, mais la caresse de ses yeux est prégnante faisant sensiblement accélérer la respiration de la jeune yokai, abandonnée, les yeux clos, sur les draperies soyeuses.

Un contact la fait littéralement bondir, mais ce n'est pas celui qu'elle attendait et craignait en même temps. Les doigts désirés ne se sont posés que sur la fibule faite de corail et de jade qui retient les pans de son vêtement cousu d'une unique pièce de tissu.

Un léger souffle cajole son épaule nue et se dirige posément vers le creux du cou, les lèvres se posent enfin sur l'épiderme frémissant et tiède déclanchant ainsi un soupir. Lui-même à l'origine de la cascade de baisers papillons qui s'abat sur la clavicule et la naissance de la poitrine de la pâle yokai, conduisant ainsi à un cycle vertueux où contacts mouillés, soupirs et inaudibles gémissements se répondent tantôt, se poursuivent parfois, pour finir par s'unir parfaitement.

L'étoffe rosée est bientôt jugée offensante, et se sentant de trop elle glisse avec facilité sur le corps harmonieux de Rasetsunyo, exposant ainsi deux seins généreux au regard affamé du sombre monarque. Capturant à nouveau ses lèvres pour un échange aussi passionné que le précédent – tellement enfiévré qu'il en avait fait perdre la tête et les forces à la demoiselle – le roi caresses les deux pièces maîtresses qu'il vient de dévoiler en abaissant le voile soyeux.

Un petit râle ponctue la précédente action, la reine ne sachant pas comment éviter de se perdre dans ce dédale d'émotions et sensations nouvelles. Comme ce feu qui la consume de l'intérieur, trouvant naissance en son ventre pour amener un désir incommensurable en flots toujours plus importants à chaque battement de son cœur qui lui semble pris de folie.

Maintenant le roi la dévore à l'aide de tous ses sens. Le toucher bien sûr. Dès que Rasetsunyo lui avait été délivrée dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, il l'avait caressée avec un regain d'ardeur et de passion. Faisant courir ses mains et naviguer ses lèvres sur la peau diaphane qui le rendait fou de désir.

L'ouie ensuite, le yokai prend assurément un plaisir hors normes à entendre les gémissements ténus qu'il provoque, les soupirs inachevés par manque de souffle ou par une timidité exacerbée, les éclats d'une voix qui de posée est passée à chevrotante et fébrile.

L'odorat qui s'extasie de la douce flagrance de la chevelure carmine, de la pointe de fraîcheur qu'exhale la peau neigeuse. Le souverain des yokais se délecte de la saveur grisante de sa présente maîtresse, il y retrouve la douceur de ses jeunes années, ce qui le plonge dans une agréable bulle de fabuleuses sensations. Entre tendres et heureux souvenirs ainsi que réalité délicieuse et infiniment sensuelle.

Et évidemment la vue… jamais il ne se lasse de voir ce corps, surtout en cette première fois… Il lui est enfin permis de la découvrir. Sans aucun atour, les vêtements ont disparu pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le plaisir de la reine est grand lui aussi, elle profite également de leur échange charnel, ses yeux sont à nouveau ouverts et guettent avec une curiosité ingénue les moindres faits et gestes de son amant.

Et c'est donc avec inquiétude grandissante qu'elle suit une main prenant sans aucun doute et surtout sans aucune gêne la route du sud, la faisant haleter lorsqu'elle s'attarde sur les perles de chair rosée, frémir lorsqu'elle joue sur ses flans et la peau délicate de son nombril et rougir plus que jamais en la sentant disparaître vers les replis secrets – et déjà humides – de son corps.

Elle se cambre sous la délicieuse intrusion, un "oui" lascif s'échappant de ses lèvres rougies ainsi que gonflées. Et Gyumao la trouve juste parfaite. Elle, alanguie sur la couche luxueuse, son si beau visage paré par le sublime écrin vermeil de sa chevelure ondoyante, sa peau laiteuse recouvrant les muscles fins, ce corps si harmonieux. Et en cet instant béni où il lui est enfin permis de jouir de son corps il lui donne un maximum de plaisir. S'extasiant continuellement de sa chance en la voyant perdue, assaillie par les sensations nouvelles, cabrer sauvagement lorsque ses doigts se font un tantinet plus curieux, l'emmenant de cette façon à la frontière de la jouissance.

Elle gémit sans discontinuer alors que son mari lui démontre son savoir en la matière. Titillant les points sensibles, les réchauffant par des simples caresses, en embrasant d'autres par des baisers sulfureux, la peau sensible a pris par endroit de douces teintes rosées montrant la réceptivité de la jeune femme.

Et soudain, rejetant sensuellement la tête en arrière et le souffle court, Rasetsunyo bascule dans un univers qu'elle n'aurait imaginé, la tête vidée de tout qui ne se résume pas à cet homme, elle ne peut qu'exprimer le plaisir incommensurable qui déferle en elle.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie d'en voir et d'en avoir plus et cédant ainsi à l'invitation muette du bassin fortement collé au sien, il relève délicatement une jambe fine et fuselée, profitant ainsi de la souplesse de son épouse avant de s'introduire en elle de quelques petits centimètres seulement, ayant buté sur une fine paroi de chair.

Le roi commence de courts et mais lents mouvements de va-et-vient, allant toujours un peu plus loin mais sans forcer de trop, ne voulant pas blesser sa maîtresse. Et Rasetsunyo le regarde enfin, de ses yeux bleus actuellement assombris de désir qui l'implorent d'aller plus en avant, de la prendre véritablement, de lui donner tout ce que son corps lui réclame si ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte.

Alors répondant à son appel impérieux bien que silencieux le seigneur des yokai prend enfin totalement possession d'elle, lâchant d'entre ses mâchoires serrées un râle rauque quand lui parvient la sensation d'être entouré de ce fourreau chaud et humide sur toute son imposante présence.

Les deux saphirs se sont raccrochés aux charbons incandescents et leurs offrent des étoiles qui se transforment peu à peu en larmes. Éphémères perles salines causées par la présence d'une douleur trop intime, mais surtout par la tension qui habite la jeune femme et qui reflue doucement. Et Gyumao conscient de cet état de fait reste immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'accoutumer à cette flopée de nouveautés, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales. Effaçant l'eau de ses yeux d'un pouce qui ne peut s'empêcher de déraper près des lèvres bien dessinées de son épouse, Gyumao trompe son désir et impatience en parsemant de baisers, de mordillements, de suçons et d'attentions en tous genres la jambe d'albâtre qu'il tient toujours relevée.

Et alors que leurs mots doux et sentiments passent dans leurs regards aimantés l'un à l'autre, le ballet des corps commence. Un rythme lent, inégal, imprévisible aussi permettant au roi de savourer chaque plongée au sein de ce corps si accueillant, de se féliciter de chaque soupir esquissé et plaintes plus prononcées. Une cadence disparate qui rend folle la yokai, la faisant onduler au fur et à mesure, feuler son désir, haleter son plaisir…

Une gestuelle archaïque mais entêtante, porteuse d'infinis délices, qui attise le feu de la passion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop intense pour la demoiselle. Avant longtemps Rasetsunyo est balayée par un deuxième orgasme ce qui ne semble que motiver un peu plus son amant… Sûrement plus que motiver, d'ailleurs ! Aux vues du nombre de fois qu'il l'emmène aux confins de folie douce, au summum du plaisir avant de l'y rejoindre enfin une dernière fois, en tout début de matinée, pour une fois totalement comblé et repu…

Avant cette nuit-là, jamais la chambre royale n'avait connue une telle débauche de caresses et gémissements. Rien que du plaisir et de l'amour à profusion. Les époux royaux, pour la premières fois depuis leur rencontre, dorment dans la même couche. La jeune femme repose emprisonnée dans les bras puissants du seigneur des yokais qui lui, a niché son visage dans le cou laiteux. Mais malgré cette scène touchante une question revient sans cesse marteler à notre esprit : comment ces deux personnes pourtant si différentes et ayants une vue sur le monde radicalement opposée en sont venues à s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre par ce saint sacrement qu'est le mariage et surtout comment ont-elles pu s'aimer ?

_**Quelques années en arrière, aux confins est de la terre des yokais…**_

« Non. »

Seul un silence électrique suit ce simple et unique mot. La voix féminine et mature a claqué sèchement mais de façon posée dans le vestibule. Aux côtés de la propriétaire de cette voix se trouve un yokai d'âge mûr qui l'assure silencieusement de son soutient inconditionnel.

« _Ils ne cèderont pas. Et ce, quelque soit la menace. Tuer les humains de leur terre est une idée qui leur fait horreur… La possibilité d'une guerre les hante presque. Je dois… NOUS devons donc les… DETRUIRE !_ »

Dans l'immense pièce habillée de matériaux clairs et nobles ainsi que de pierreries, une déclaration de guerre en bonne et dû forme se profile. Mais alors que le roi s'apprête à l'énoncer – roi qui a du gigantisme jusque dans ses pensées totalitaires entièrement tournées au façonnement d'un nouveau monde exempt d'une certaine race – une silhouette se glisse gracieusement et silencieusement derrière les deux sièges seigneuriaux. Et levant son noble visage, celle-ci secoue doucement sa jolie tête couronnée de boucles carmines en signe de négation et ses lèvres ne miment que deux vocables :

« Non Kaju. »

Plus qu'interpellé, Gyumao n'est plus capable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Son hôte maudit, responsable de sa haine et violence antérieures ne peut que s'effacer devant son trouble. Mais seulement après avoir dissolu le souvenir du véritable nom de son obligé… Ce dernier, celui que l'on appelle le démon taureau ne remarque même pas l'air hébété ainsi que hagard de sa suite armée, ni ceux plus surpris et songeurs de ceux qui furent un temps ces futurs adversaires : de prochaines et malheureuses victimes, de simples dépouilles anonymes pourrissant sur une terre mise à feu et à sang…  
Le monarque n'est même plus en état de noter que tout a été chamboulé par la seule présence d'une personne. Un être, à la carnation laiteuse, paré d'une longue, élégante et pâle pièce d'étoffe d'un joli vert d'eau, à croire que la peau neigeuse de la nouvelle arrivée a fondu pour concevoir ce somptueux vêtement. Et cela lui semble plausible car une masse ondoyante de pareille couleur que le feu cascade sur le corps de la yokai. Yokai dont les yeux semblent lire à travers lui comme dans un parchemin totalement déroulé. C'est que… Mais oui ! Il s'en souvenait à présent – une fois le choc passé – la fille des maîtres de ces terres était reconnue pour ses dons de voyance, elle avait en cela même surpassé sa mère, pourtant Référence en la matière…

« _Mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ? _"_Il_"_ a disparu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Mais de quelle magie use-t-elle ? L'entité humide et glaçante a laissé place à un feu que ne renierait pas la sublime chevelure d'un rouge quasi incendiaire de cette demoiselle !_ »

Les iris obscurs du souverain s'éclairent et reprennent quelque peu leur teinte d'autrefois, du temps de leur jeunesse, d'une époque lointaine et oubliée où leur propriétaire se nommait Kaju, l'arbre porteur de fruits…

« _Je la ferai mienne !_ »

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies il a pris une décision en tant qu'Individu et non comme le jouet meurtrier d'un esprit dominateur issu d'un énième sceau incantatoire mal contrôlé ou plus exactement d'un sceau qui n'aurait jamais du être créé car trop perfide pour être véritablement utile. Ainsi depuis des temps immémoriaux, le démon de brouillard avide de vies, Noumu, parfait pendant d'Alaya, attendait son heure de gloire, sa Libération comme il le concevait depuis sa création. Lui et Alaya se jouaient des humains et yokais, se livrant à une bataille farouche et cruelle, se nourrissant de haine, de sang, de morts mais surtout d'âmes. L'un dévorant les êtres dépourvus de sorcellerie, l'autre ceux qui détenaient la magie en leur corps. On raconte même que dans un continent situé par-delà le grand océan un talisman aurait la même fonction mais ne différencierait pas les races, s'y cacherait encore une entité maléfique et insatiable faisant mine de rendre une quelconque "justice"…

Mais tous ici présents l'ignorent, à part peut-être la douce et blanche jeune fille. Demoiselle qui s'est jurée sur l'honneur – au moins – de parvenir à changer le cours du temps en la faveur du monde. Enfin… elle admet que c'est le futur de sa terre la motive un peu plus, elle a beau être un être généreux elle n'en reste pas moins une simple yokai. Avec ses défauts et travers. D'ailleurs elle s'avouait légèrement honteuse que l'avenir des contrées dont elle était issue n'était pas sa seule motivation. Elle était confuse et rougissante rien qu'en y pensant, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'espoir de s'approprier le cœur du roi était particulièrement stimulant !

Ainsi, si après de nombreuses, longues et éprouvantes séances de méditation réparties sur plusieurs mois elle était parvenue à accoucher d'un protocole qui avait toutes les chances d'éviter le cataclysme qu'elle avait entraperçu avec toujours plus de netteté au fil du temps, elle avait choisi l'alternative qui la comblait le plus avantageusement.

Céder son royaume au démon taureau était la chose à ne pas faire, à chaque fois que sa pensée avait pris ce chemin, le même évènement arrivait inéluctablement : une guerre sanglante et abominable apportant son cortège d'images horribles, de sensations les plus atrocement douloureuses.

Rasetsunyo en était arrivée à la conclusion que le roi avait besoin d'un garde fou, d'une attache en la réalité, d'une ancre pour ne pas se laisser dériver dans les flots brumeux que Noumu aimait à l'ensevelir et le perdre pour avoir le champ libre et céder à ses intolérables exactions.

Oh il y avait bien eu plusieurs possibilités, quelques personnes convenaient pour tenir ce rôle, elle y comprit. Ce qui faisait pour la jeune fille énamourée qu'elle était une agréable différence. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ces autres yokais, ni que de les mener à Gyumao était plus difficile que pour sa propre personne mais… Elle le désirait tellement ! Vivre à ses côtés… et même plus !

Sous le coup de l'émotion la jeune yokai repose son regard sur le géant, le terrible contrepoint de Kaju. Et ses deux saphirs parlent pour elle, d'une langue instinctive et donc d'une efficacité fulgurante. Le message pousse encore un peu plus le démon taureau dans ses retranchements.

Un silence s'installe. Il n'est confortable que pour l'immense yokai et la rousse jeune fille, toujours cachée aux yeux des deux chefs de clans. Gyumao après cet interlude pensif, s'enquiert presque respectueusement aux deux seigneurs qui lui font face.

« Seigneur Datsu, Dame Kubera, en temps que dirigeants de ces terres je tiens à vous présenter un traité préservant la paix entre nos domaines. »

Les deux yokais semblent surpris mais rassurés : la guerre n'avait jamais fait partie de leur tractations et affaires courantes. La paix leur était bien trop précieuse. D'un hochement de tête courtois ils invitent donc le monarque à aller de l'avant.

« Pour assurer notre entente acceptez de m'allouer une entrevue avec votre fille unique, celle que l'on dit capable de tout entrevoir. Je voudrai avoir son avis sur le futur… Ainsi soyez sûrs que je prendrais les mesures nécessaires pour notre bien à tous… »

Immédiatement après la demande royale, la silhouette s'avance doucement entre les deux trônes imposants, se montrant ainsi aux yokais installés dessus. Sans un seul regard pour ces derniers elle acquiesce simplement. Les parents tiquent tous deux. Eux, qui croyaient que leur fille était loin de cette salle et surtout loin de ce danger effroyable que représente ce Gyumao ! Ils étaient persuadés que Rasetsunyo se trouvait à l'heure actuelle aux tréfonds de leur palais, s'exténuant – comme toujours depuis les incidents passés – à maîtriser le flux quasi ininterrompu de visions qui l'assaillait depuis la bataille des démons infernaux.

Cependant les maîtres de lieux sont confiants, surtout en repensant au changement d'attitude inexpliqué du démon taureau, quelque chose leur dit qu'il a eut pour origine leur douce enfant.

Sans plus attendre la jeune devineresse, s'incline respectueusement devant Gyumao comme l'exige l'étiquette, mais il semble au roi qu'elle le fait de bonne grâce, sans aucune arrière pensée. D'un simple et franc regard, bien que légèrement timoré par la timidité, elle lui indique une salle où il seront plus à leur aise pour la séance.

Ils s'y rendent tous deux, le monarque ayant d'un geste sec défendus à ses gardes de quitter leur actuelle position.

« Bonjour votre Majesté. Allez-vous bien ? »

« _Si je vais bien ?! Mais je ne me suis pas senti aussi…bien depuis ma plus tendre enfance !_ »

La jeune fille le regarde comme si elle attendait quelque chose, une quelconque réponse alors que son hôte de marque est connu pour son austérité chronique. Mais voyant le roi plus interloqué que mécontent elle continue.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Cette fois-ci le silence semble la gêner pourtant elle ne prend pas l'initiative de le rompre de sa voix si claire. Mais l'expression de Gyumao semble si étrange qu'elle finit par reprendre la parole.

« Ne voulez donc vous pas savoir ce que vous réserve l'Avenir ? C'est pourtant pour cela que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Les guerres… »

Elle grimace aux images et sensations qui lui reviennent en mémoire à la simple évocation de ce mot honni.

« _Raaaah ! Cette façon si spontanée qu'elle a de me parler, je vais sombrer dans la folie la plus totale avant longtemps ! _»

« Les guerres ? » Se contente-t-il néanmoins de répéter sans laisser paraître le trouble qui l'habite un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Oui, vos victoires ou défaites…

– Je ne crains ni la défaite, ni la mort… Ces deux notions ne sont pas compatibles avec moi. »

Rasetsunyo se tait donc, cherchant vainement à comprendre ce que le géant attend d'elle. Malheureusement ses visions ne lui ont jamais montrée la suite des évènements actuels.

Le silence s'étire, presque sans fin, accroissant l'inquiétude de la jeune fille qui ne sait décidemment pas par quel bout prendre la chose. D'un côté elle bouillonne de s'attacher cet homme, de l'autre elle craint sa terrible part d'ombre. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lui révéler certaines choses non plus… Non, cela aurait des conséquences trop graves et surtout irrémédiables. Mettant fin à son enchaînement interrompu de questions, Gyumao prend enfin la parole.

« Qui suis-je ? »

La question est sortie toute seule, à la grande stupéfaction du roi lui-même. _Comment ? Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi commencer par… _"_ça_"_ ?_ D'un côté c'est la seule chose qui lui importe avec sa vengeance et il lui semble qu'il peut accorder un petit bout de sa confiance à cet être qui lui semble-t-il lui aurait déjà subtilisé le morceau de terre desséchée qui lui sert de cœur.

« Le roi du Tenjiku, le démon taureau, un être que l'on dit invulnérable… »

La voix a été hésitante, les yeux bleus fuyants et ni la réponse ni la manière dont elle a été énoncée ne conviennent au seigneur tout puissant des yokais. La lassitude reprend possession de lui avec peu de langueur.

« Je ne suis pas que cela… »

Voyant l'abattement de son hôte, la pâle yokai réagit, ce regard, cette voix, à n'en pas douter c'est bien celui qu'elle n'a pas cessé de voir et revoir à travers ses visions des mois derniers. Et c'est en souriant qu'elle lui répond, heureuse de pouvoir le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ne pas rester une spectatrice impuissante.

« Oh…vous voulez donc que je vous dise que vous êtes originaire de l'extrémité ouest de la terre des yokais ? Que vous êtes le quatrième d'une fratrie de huit enfants, que le Travail et la tendre Naïveté sucrée sont vos parents ? Que vous aviez pour petites sœurs deux gouttes d'eau semblables à de petits êtres fantastiques… »

À l'écoute de l'inespérée réponse, Gyumao en a perdu le fil de ses pensées, le souffle de sa respiration et semble sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Co… Comment ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout.

– Et mon nom ? »

« _Son nom… seul chaînon manquant de la mémoire du roi : la clé de l'emprise de Noumu._ »

La pâle yokai se rembrunit et baisse les yeux ne pouvant supporter le regard douloureusement rempli d'espoir qui se pose sur elle.

« Je ne peux vous le révéler.

– Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

– Je…

– Auriez-vous compris que c'est ce dont je désire me souvenir plus que tout autre chose ?! Que voulez-vous en échange ?! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez différente de tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser au long de la route qu'est ma vie. »

La jeune fille semble gênée, perdue aussi. Les mots résonnent tantôt durement, tantôt suavement à ses oreilles selon l'angle sous lequel elle les étudie. Elle l'a déçu et elle l'attriste. Mais elle lui a plut ! Étrange mélange émotionnel…

Malheureusement pour elle, Rasetsunyo sent l'embrasement de son corps, signe avant coureur d'une vision aux proportions assez importantes.

« _Oh non… Pas maintenant !_ »

Mais il est déjà trop tard, elle est déjà coupée du monde. Comme elle en a pris l'habitude de hautes flammes l'englobent, ceci moins pour la protéger que pour éviter de nuire aux êtres qui l'entourent. Ainsi, en appelant les flammes dévoreuses de souffle vital, elle s'empêchait tout emballement des faits, tout enchaînement dangereux et surtout toute possibilité d'appel à son invocation instinctive : Suzaku le vengeur.

Gyumao en reste abasourdi. « _Ce halo de flammes est une sublime parure pour cette étonnante jeune fille._ » Mais la voyant se tordre de douleur sur le sol de pierre il ne sait que faire, d'après les dires, ses transes s'accompagnaient souvent de ce genre d'effets secondaires. Effets qu'elle supportait sommes toutes assez bien en les désignant comme simples dommages collatéraux.

C'est en entendant les mots qu'elle profère d'une voix éperdue de douleur – plus morale que physique à ce qu'il est en état de juger – qu'il se décide à intervenir et ce de n'importe quelle manière. Et assailli par un sentiment d'urgence qui lui était étranger depuis pas mal d'années, il s'approche de Rasetsunyo, tentant vainement de la faire revenir parmi eux. Et pas un seul instant il ne pense à mander chercher les parents de la devineresse, sûrement plus aptes de sortir leur fille de ce mauvais pas. C'est comme si un étrange instinct le poussait à agir de la sorte. Oui maintenant qu'il y pensait, ne voyait-il pas dans ses flammes dansantes une silhouette vaguement humanoïde ? Des yeux faits d'un brasier azuré, une chevelure constituée de flammes crépitantes d'un profond vermillon, un sourire enjôleur un brin sarcastique… Rêvait-il ou le feu était vivant ?!

Avançant encore de l'un de ses immenses pas, Gyumao se trouve à quelques centimètres du rideau de feu.

« Non… non ! Pas lui ! Pas Noumu… Pauvre enfant… »

Les larmes de Rasetsunyo ont a peine le temps d'éclore qu'elles partent en fumée, sous l'intolérable chaleur.

Ce nom parmi tant d'autre décide le roi. Noumu, sa vengeance, son désespoir, le drame de sa vie et pourtant la seule chose qui le retienne encore parmi les vivants…

« Cette fille…elle _le_ connaît, elle _me_ connaît… Elle sait tout… Tout de _moi_… »

S'accroupissant en toute hâte, il passe ses bras à travers le rideau brûlant pour prendre soin de la jeune yokai. Sur son visage on ne lit que l'appréhension qu'il a pour elle, enfin pour elle et les informations qu'elle semble receler en elle, plus que la douleur pourtant plus que vive qui lui parvient de ses membres supérieurs. La douleur, il vit avec depuis des lustres, elle ne l'atteint plus vraiment, et puis il sait très bien que ces brûlures ne lui seront pas fatales…

Un tressautement au sein du feu le surprends mais ne lui fait pas lâcher la pauvre Rasetsunyo toujours plongée dans son abîme de cauchemar.

« Je deviens fou… »

N'est-ce pas un clin d'œil que vient de lui faire le brasier. Un autre évènement fait passer le précédent dans l'oubli, Noumu se réveille et sent de façon quasi instantanée que quelque chose cloche. En effets les points de contact entre le corps de Gyumao et le feu ne sont pas brûlés, en ça rien d'anormal vu l'invulnérabilité du roi mais ce qui est déjà plus exceptionnel c'est le flux d'énergie vitale drainé vers les flammes qui semblent s'en nourrir ainsi que le petit ricanement que seul son statut de démon lui permet de percevoir.

« _Écarte-toi de là !_

– _Non !_

– _Idiot, si Nous restons là, Nous Nous ferons vampiriser !!_

– _Cela n'a pas d'importance._

– _Tu veux rire J'espère ! Mais dis-Moi que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu es…différent._

– …

– _Je vois tu ne Me laisses pas le choix, Je vais donc devoir fouiller un peu, a priori la méthode douce ne marche pas en ce jour._

– Fais ce que tu veux, Noumu.

– Maintenant J'ai saisis… Mais aussi, Je me rends compte pour la première fois à quel point tu peux être un faible d'esprit, Gyumao !! Elle a beau Nous connaître, si son feu Nous vide de Nos forces, sans pour autant Nous tuer mais en Nous plongeant dans un sommeil sans fin, jamais tu ne pourras entendre ce qu'elle a à te révéler sur ton passé !!

– Tu me donnes des conseils à présent ? Ça ne te ressemble point.

– Vraiment ? J'assure Ma survie, Notre survie même !

– Je ne l'abandonnerai pas dans cet état et je suis catégorique. »

Le démon de brouillard n'arrivant à rien pour la première fois avec son hôte charnel, le quitte un moment, craignant d'être lui aussi happer par la force émanant du brasier qui curieusement semblait lui dire que son nom était Boya.

Les minutes s'écoulent donc invariablement avec comme seules perturbations, les mots et suppliques des deux êtres de la salle. Protestations sans effets pour la yokai et prières pour le démon taureau.

Et bientôt tout reprend dans la normalité, les larmes se tarissent, le feu disparaît laissant la devineresse dans les bras ankylosés et douloureux d'un monarque au bord de l'évanouissement tant les forces lui manquent.

Mais avec courage il reste conscient, rien que pour veiller sur cette jeune fille capable de le changer du tout au tout par sa simple présence. A genou sur les pierres étrangement froides malgré la chaleur précédente, Gyumao laisse échapper ses plus profondes pensées. Quelque mots à peine murmurés mais bien présents. Un doux chuchotement qui finit par réveiller Rasetsunyo qui à leur position incongrue ne peut que lever vers lui son regard aquatique et interrogateur. Une question muette qui ne trouve qu'une seule et unique réponse.

« Près de moi. »

Trois mots sans cesses répétés, d'un ton faible et plaintif parfois, teinté de résignation mais paradoxalement d'une pointe d'espérance. Les yeux bleus se font encore plus pressants et agités, semblant hésiter sur la portée de ces mots.

« Près de moi… Je veux que vous restiez à mes côtés.

– Je serai donc votre prisonnière ?

– Non, rien de tout cela. Je ferai de vous mon épouse. »

Rasetsunyo ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux à l'entente du désir du roi. Mais elle a beau retourner les mots dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, elle ne sent qu'une joie incommensurable la parcourir. Un joli sourire détend son visage aux traits auparavant tirés par un reste de douleur et une inquiétude conséquente. Et tout passe par leur physionomie, pas de mots entre eux, comme s'ils s'en méfiaient. Entre eux ils ne souhaitent pas de non-dits et encore moins de mensonges mais ils savent parfaitement qu'ils ne peuvent tout partager, étant trop différents pour cela.

Alors laissant toutes ses pensées sérieuses et dérangeantes au loin au profit d'une légèreté voulant cacher la perte définitive de leur spontanéité, la rousse yokai déclare :

« Aujourd'hui même !? Vous enlèveriez à deux anciens yokais leur fille unique dans les plus brefs délais ? Déjà que vous les avez malmenés avec votre demande précédente en les évinçant de leur pouvoir décisionnel…

– Que proposez-vous alors ? Quand vous aurai-je à mes côtés en temps qu'épouse ?

– Le temps que la cérémonie soit prête déjà… Vous êtes roi et je suis l'héritière de deux clans puissants, en tout cas ici, à l'est du Tenjiku… Alors hors de questions de trop hâter les préparatifs, cela pourrait faire bâclé, et cela ne sied assurément pas à votre personne royale…

– Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Malgré le fait que tout se passe sans heurts, la jeune Rasetsunyo semble toutefois gênée. Et c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'elle dit :

« Toutefois j'y mets des conditions. »

Gyumao fronce les sourcils, peu habitué comme il l'est à devoir parlementer et marchander. En temps que roi ses phrases étaient vérités générales, ses désirs devenaient ordres et ses ordres nécessités absolues.

« Et quelle sont-elles ? » Déclare-t-il, tout d'un coup méfiant.

« Ma terre sera libre, je ne désire pas de guerre sur ce territoire.

– Cela me paraissait évidement. Comment attaquer le domaine de ma future épouse ?

– Vous laisserez donc les rares humains qui y vivent en paix ?

– Si c'est le prix de votre compagnie je l'accepte. »

Et énonçant ces quelques mots Gyumao attrape entre ses doigts gourds une lourde mèche ondulée qu'il caresse autant des yeux que de la main. Sans brusquerie mais fermement Rasetsunyo récupère la longue succession de boucles écarlates.

« De plus, je me dois de vous prévenir que…je ne serai totalement à vous que rarement.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La jeune fille rougit subitement et détourne les yeux.

« Je ne pourrai vous…céder à votre bon plaisir.

– Et pourquoi donc ?! »

Le monarque semble révolté mais fourni des efforts non négligeables pour se contrôler un minimum, alors qu'il lui aurait été si aisé et apaisant de serrer cette si jolie gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus le sang chaud palpiter sous ses doigts, jusqu'à entendre le son si délectable des cervicales en train de céder sous une pression insoutenable.

La jeune voyante reprend posément la parole, plantant ses deux saphirs dans les puits sans fond du roi des yokais pour lui montrer toute sa sincérité.

« Je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Mon don comporte de nombreuses contreparties et la scène précédente avec toute cette débauche de feu et de souffrances n'est pas la plus difficile à supporter.

– Je vois…

– De plus vous me voyez désolée de ne pouvoir plus vous aider. »

La jeune yokai est sincère, mais elle ne peut vraiment pas lui révéler tout ce qu'elle sait, si jamais le nom de Kaju venait à franchir à nouveau ses lèvres, Noumu s'empresserait de façon consciente ou non d'effacer ce souvenir et cela en emportant avec lui encore une autre partie de la mémoire déjà si lacunaire du roi. Et peut-être dans le pire des cas en gommant les derniers instants passés, ramenant à néant tous ces précédents efforts, lui rendant en lieu et place de ce Gyumao presque conquis l'être barbare entièrement tourné vers la guerre et la violence qui s'était présenté à eux un peu plus tôt.

« Soit, je sais bien que vote absence me coûtera alors je ne peux qu'essayer de la réduire au maximum. »

Cette phrase sonne comme une libération, une bouffé d'air pur mais aussi comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Rasetsunyo qui doutait de voir le si fier et terrible démon taureau se plier aussi docilement à ses exigences. Exigences qui les feraient souffrir tous les deux malheureusement.

« Alors, monseigneur sachez que je ne vous appartiendrez entièrement qu'en présence d'une lune rousse et pleine, les soirs où le sable vole et danse aux abord de la citadelle d'Hoto.

– Entendu. »

La réponse assourdie a à peine été soufflée que de lourds soupirs à fendre l'âme s'échappent des bouches des deux protagonistes résumant à eux seuls, leur lassitude face à la malchance qui semble vouloir les suivre pendant la totalité de leur vie, les étouffant de sa pénible présence.

Alors d'un simple regard ils décident de s'accorder quelques instants de répit.

Et c'est en badinant en échangeant banalités sur banalités ou restant silencieux en se dévorant des yeux qu'ils reprennent tous deux des forces avant de paraître à nouveau dans le vestibule.

« Seigneurs… Je prends Rasetsunyo Kubera Datsu pour épouse. Ainsi elle deviendra reine légitime et officielle du Tenjiku et soyez assurés que jamais je ne nuirai à sa terre de naissance. »

A cette réplique inattendue seul le regard serein voire heureux – en y cherchant bien – de Rasetsunyo empêche les deux anciens yokais d'envoyer au loin leurs idées de paix. Sinon jamais ils n'auraient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer laisser leur fille dans les bras de cet être infâme, être qui d'ailleurs n'a même pas pris la peine de leur demander la main de leur fille unique ! Agissant comme s'il était en terrain conquis, ce en quoi il n'aurait pas tout à fait tord, se disent fugacement les deux yokais. Si tel est le prix de la paix et des vies qu'elle préserve, nul doute qu'ils accepteront le marché, et Rasetsunyo le sait elle aussi.

Et la pâle jeune fille, fidèle à elle-même conserve sa réserve et son sérieux coutumiers mais aussi toute la vivacité due à son jeune âge. Elle va donc d'un pas noble, léger mais un brin précipité vers les deux sièges seigneuriaux, effectuant les salutations et courbette d'usage elle se permet un doux sourire qui illumine son visage.

« Père, Mère vous qui êtes les souverains des terres de l'Est, les descendants des nobles et respectés clans Datsu et Kubera je vous annonce qu'en temps que votre héritière que j'accepte la proposition de Sire Gyumao, si toutefois vous me l'accordez… »

_**Du temps de la naissance du prince, quelque part…**_

« Ah ! Ça bouge ENFIN !

– Mais ces changements ne sont pas pour le bien du Togenkyo…

– Mais on s'en tape comme de l'an quarante ! Y'a du changement, j'en pouvais vraiment plus…

– Herm. Mais… Les agissements du Tenjiku ?! Et l'équilibre du monde ?

– Il sera préservé…

– Si vous en êtes certaine, c'est que cela est véridique. Je suis si soulagé.

– …pour un temps !

– …

– …

– Quand est-ce que cela se produira ?

– Dans peu de temps, très peu de temps…

– Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

– Mais cesse de t'en faire ! Tu n'es pas concerné et moi non plus… Nous n'avons qu'à attendre et accompagner les acteurs de nos regards. Par contre, je reconnais que ce n'est pas le plus aisé des rôles que d'être simple spectateur…

– Mais… le Monde ?

– Il connaîtra des heures sombres, c'est un fait. Cela aura des répercutions jusqu'ici d'ailleurs… Mais tout cela est normal, inéluctable…

– Comment cela ?

– Comment dire… Comment vais-je t'expliquer cela à _toi_ ?

– …

– Voyons, ne fait pas cette mauvaise tête ! Plus sérieusement… Ce Gyumao, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Un yokai qui se prend pour un dieu… Potentiellement dangereux au vue de sa puissance et de ses idées pour le moins…radicales ! N'avez-vous pas entendu ses paroles ?

– Non, c'est l'entité qui l'habite qui se croit divine… Et puis, je suis omniprésente, omnipotente et…"omniTOUT" j'te signale !! Bien sûr que j'ai entendu !

– Je vous demande pardon…

– Je préfère ça !

– L'entité, dites-vous ? En quoi cela est-il différent ? Elle le contrôle.

– En tout, mon cher… En tout…

– Soit, mais ce Gyumao ou plutôt Noumu n'est pas le seul à manquer de modestie et de discernement… Je pense à la reine actuelle, fille des Datsu… le clan maudit, celui des pires démons ! Celui digne de l'enfer…

– Ne parle pas trop vite. Ne te laisse pas manipuler par les dires de certains, en ce lieu hautement sournois… Lieu dans lequel nous vivons, malheureusement… Cette fille pourrait bien changer le destin du Monde ! D'elle dépend l'avenir… Avec ses visions et les choix qu'elle prendra c'est tout le plan terrestre qu'elle influencera… Et pas que ce plan d'existence d'ailleurs…

– Comment cela ?

– Ces dons proviennent de volontés dites "toutes puissantes".

– Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que… ?!

– Et bien si, mon cher ! Effectivement je le suis, "toute puissante", quand je le désire du moins ! Et surtout à l'abri des regards… Quelques infos provenant de la nuit des temps ou d'autres plus avant-gardistes distribuées par-ci par-là, pour…passer le temps ! Hahaha ! Mais, plus sérieusement, son pouvoir sur la flamme sacrée découle aussi de nos contrées controversées… Ne me regarde pas ainsi, de ces yeux emplis d'un courroux excessif, je n'y suis pour rien cette fois…

– Laissez-moi en douter…

– Mais puisque je te le dis !

– Hum…

– Je suis outrée, que dis-je ?! Outragée même, par ton manque de foi en moi…

– Bien, je vous écoute.

– Il y a de ça un bout de temps, un sombre individu – ou sombre crétin à toi de voir… – à tenter de se frotter à la dénommée Boya, démon né non pas de l'Aura de la Terre comme le Grand Sage du Ciel, Seiten Taisen, mais de l'Aura primitive de l'Univers lui-même qui _elle_ donna naissance à la Terre et à la vie qu'elle abrite. Enfin bref, une entité surpuissante en somme… Une vraie petite peste en son genre, d'ailleurs ! Imprévisible, pleine de ressource, changeante, généreuse, cruelle ou avide : elle est le symbole même de la Vie qui me plait tant ! Un concentré de changements…

– Oui, mais _justement_, un monstre est indigne d'une telle responsabilité ! Que cette Rasetsunyo puisse interagir avec le temps et déjà trop à mon goût !

– Remettrais-tu en cause mes agissements ? Dois-je te rappeler que je te dispense de tes morales ? Enfin soit, il est toujours plaisant et distrayant de t'entendre ! Passons sur ce point. De toute façon, qui pourrait empêcher la tumultueuse et impétueuse Boya de faire ce qui lui plait ? Et puis sache que c'est la colère et la déception qui l'ont poussée à cette extrémité qui te révulse tant, elle a jugé que les gens d'ici n'étaient pas dignes d'elle… En ça elle n'a pas tout à fait tord… Mais cela n'est pas plus mal, cette rousse yokai aura plus de cartes en main ainsi.

– Croyez-vous qu'elle réussira tout de même ? Le démon du brouillard n'est pas anodin et ne sera pas facile à vaincre ni à dompter ou duper…

– Ne crois pas qu'elle l'affrontera de façon directe, ce n'est pas son genre. Les moyens détournés et pacifistes ont ses faveurs.

– Mais ?

– Tu n'es sans doute pas sans savoir qu'IL devra intervenir si elle venait à échouer dans sa tentative d'apprivoisement du terrible Gyumao… La Guerre aura tout de même son mot à dire, que cela soit la reine ou LUI, le prince véritable allégorie du combat armé. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, sache que je comprends ton anxiété même si je ne la partage pas.

– De l'anxiété ? Non, plus que cela, il s'agit de crainte. Cela reste infiniment dangereux pour tous les acteurs… C'est une calamité qui nous attend alors si jamais Il venait à devoir agir au Tenjiku…

– Exactement. Advienne que pourra ! Ça promet d'être chargé, palpitant et diablement intéressant si tu veux mon avis ! »

Un long silence suit cette dernière réplique. Il semble que l'un des deux orateurs soit totalement consterné et que l'autre soit éminemment concentré sur ce qu'il perçoit d'un_ ailleurs_… à en juger par son sourire placide et ses yeux brillants.

« Déesse ! Cette yokai à la peau chocolat…celle du désert… Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas ?

– Mais que dis-tu là ?! Laisse donc cette petite ! Tu n'aimes vraiment pas mes préférées, toi…

– …

– Mais elle est si divertissante ! Regarde-là s'énerver à tout va ! C'est bien un point sur lequel je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le démon taureau ! Elle est carrément désopilante !! Par contre elle crie bien trop fort, j'ai coupé le volume du bassin…

– Mais écoutez ses paroles ! C'est parfaitement…odieux !

– Odieux dis-tu ? Vu ta tête ça doit être bien croustillant ! Bon, ça va, ça va… Au fait, les gros yeux ça marche pas sur moi… Je vais écouter ça… »

A nouveau un silence ou concentration et accablement se mêlent étrangement.

« Ouh…cette petite va entendre parler du pays ! Enfin…d'un côté elle n'a pas tout à fait tord… Même si je réfute toute "idiotie" provenant de ma noble, ravissante, exceptionnelle et charmante personne, j'aurai bien aimé être l'investigatrice de cette machination divine si hilarante par moment !

– Boddhisattva Kanzeon… »

* * *

A suivre…

Alors… Que dire ?

Toujours pas de précisions pour le combat entre Suzaku et Engokuki ! Elles arriveront en temps et en heure. Plus de détails ? OK, OK… Ça arrivera dans longtemps, très loooooooogtemps, dans la troisième partie de cette fic en fait, c'est-à-dire dans minimum huit chapitres et donc en 2009… (Parce que voyez-vous je suis leeeeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeuh !)

Rien à voir : j'ai mis LE couple qui me tenait à cœur !! (Dans la première partie de cette fic, du moins…) On l'a vu arriver de loin, oui je sais… mais j'aime bien Gyumao, moi… Moins Rasetsunyo mais ça c'est du sexisme et de la jalousie je crois. ("Petit Ko" est à moi ! lol) Mais je me demande s'il sert à quelque chose ce lemon… Je voulais juste montrer que Ko est né de l'amour de ses parents, ça réchauffe toujours le cœur, non ? Il aura bien assez de problèmes comme ça mon pauvre petit prince !

Au fait… Kaju (l'ancien prénom de Gyumao) veut dire "arbre fruitier". (Ça se voit non ?) Il s'agit d'un nom que j'ai choisi presque par hasard. (Ça aussi ça se voit…) Comme je ne trouvais pas la signification de Gyumao, même en décomposant par sonorités, j'ai pris mes aises ! Autant prendre quelque chose qui m'arrangeait ! (C'est paaaaas bien…)

Et pis… aaaaayèèèèèè ! J'ai placé ma surprise ! Kanzeon et Jiroshin sont là ! Ouais !! Je voulais faire un clin d'œil au Tenkai depuis le premier chapitre mais les dialogues ne sont pas ma tasse de thé… j'en ai bavé !

Alors, la suite arrivera en octobre au plus tôt (je bosse pendant les vacances… T.T Et je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne de CE chapitre surtout… Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à écrire dans l'ordre moi !? T.T)

Ça vous laisse donc du temps pour me laisser des reviews ! Avis à la vingtaine de lecteurs que j'ai par chapitres… Nan, je Ne blague PAS y'en a pas plus ! Mais ça fait de cette fic mon meilleur rapport qualité prix, très (TRES) peu de lecteurs mais de si belles et intéressantes reviews !


End file.
